A God Among Gods
by DemonStalkingDragon
Summary: What if Harry was on par with gods in power. What if Harry was dark? This is the story of those what ifs becoming a reality. Overpowered, Lord, Dark, Super, Godlike, Abandonded, Smart, Intelligent, Rich, Heir, Harry. HarryxHarem Incest. Dumbledore, Ron and Molly bashing. Alive James and Lily. Wrong boy who lived. Harry has a sister. More info and better summary inside.
1. Origins

AN: Some things to get out of the way before the story starts. There will be sexual references, mild torture, mild blood and gore, incest, harems, and cliches. This is my first fanfiction that I wrote with the intent to actually publish though I have made others for personal reading for when I'm bored. Please note any rants I receive via email or via reviews will just be ignored, if you dislike something in my story or see something wrong do it in a polite manor and I may just read it. I'm always open to suggestions on my stories so if you feel like you have a good idea for the plot be sure to tell me, while I do have a good idea where this story is heading that can easily change. I'm sure I'll have some grammar issues, probably some past/present tense jumping as well and I apologize for that, I do read over my stories but grammar isn't my strong suit. Anyway enjoy the story!

Summary: Hundreds of years ago the deities themselves granted mortals magic by allowing them to tap into the same power that they, the deities, did on a smaller scale. However Harry is born uniquely, a mortal born with a better connection to the deities source of magic than the deities themselves. Not only that but for some reason girls seem magically drawn to him? Harry takes advantage of his immense magical power and influence over girls to take over magical Britain and build himself a harem while doing so.

Cliches: Super!Harry, Godlike!Harry,Rich!Harry, Heir!Harry, Dark!Harry, Smart!Harry, Independent!Harry, Abandoned!Harry, Wrong boy-who-lived, Potter Twins, Still alive!James and Lily, GreaterGood!Dumbledore, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and last but not least Dumbledore/Ron/Molly bashing.

Chapter One- Origins

For billions of years eight powerful deities watched over the earth their names, Life, Death, Fate, Time, Matter, Motion, Light, and Darkness. They watched as the earth changed and species died before finally the humans came. They were by far one of the most entertaining species to ever exist on the planet, they constant fought and argued with each other. All of the deities were thrilled, at last they had a species that could not only entertain them but almost understand them for this species was sentient. Unfortunately not all of the deities were still willing to perform their job as the guardians of earth. Once the first powerful civilizations began to rise Darkness decided to try and cause the humans to kill as many of each other as possible. She whispered lies in the ears of powerful people and used her power to make them believe her lies. It led to the deaths of thousands.

The other deities had to act. They banded together and created a prison for her in the center of the earth where her influence would barely be able to reach the surface of the earth where the humans resided and they trapped her inside of it. Her influence became limited but still she caused trouble, the other deities were having to work constantly to prevent her causing a major war. After a century though she seemed to go dormant, all the threats stopped and the deities grew bored once more, believing Darkness had finally fallen into an eternal slumber. They all debated what to do about it before finally reaching a decision. They would grant random humans the ability to manipulate the world like they were able to and those that gained the power would be able to pass it onto their descendants.

Death gave humans the ability to cause harm and kill, the magic of hexes, jinxes and curses. Life's contribution to the massive spell was the magic of healing, the ability to restore the body and strengthen it. Just as she too gave, protected and nurtured life.

Time's contribution was one of the most complex ones, the ability to alter the laws of reality. The magic of enchanting and charms, the power to cause objects and people to ignore the very rules that govern the planet. Fate gave gifted humans a small part of her own power, the magic of the mind, to see the future and even read others thoughts. Matter made it so that humans would be able to change not only themselves but the things around them, the ability to change matter, the magic of transfiguration.

Motion thought humans to be pathetically slow and so gave them a way to change it, she gave them the ability to teleport through a variety of methods, the magic of apparition, floo, and portkeys. Light gave them the power to purify, purge and protect, the magic of undoing other magics, cleansing them away and keeping them at bay. As the magic of the spell poured through the land many changes occurred that they hadn't expected.

Plants and animals were changed and altered making them magical and bringing forth the very first potion ingredients and magical creatures. However the worst part of the unforeseen changes was when Darkness, whom they all thought dormant, piggybacked off of their spell, gifting mortals the magic sacrifice but also changing the other deities gifts, adding a darker spectrum appear to all of them. Of course the deities were furious but little could be done but to sit back and watch, the damage had been done. For a good while they were truly entertained, the humans were certainly interesting and when those that received the gift discovered their magic, it was amusing. They invented spells to control the magic and magical sticks to harness it. Rather ingenious though it was by no means the best solution. If they'd taken the time to master magic without either spells or the sticks it would've enhanced their potential one hundred fold.

However all things whether good or bad must come to an end. Fourteen hundred years after they gave humans magic those without it began hunting them and those with it went into hiding. One of the most interesting of these magicals, a man by the name of Merlin, killed himself in a ritual to hide the magical world. Non-magicals could literally no longer see magic due to his ritual, whenever they saw it unless it was completely shoved in their faces they would believe it a hoax or just to have not happened at all. The magical world stagnated and the non magical world was just as boring as before. The deities were bored out of their minds once more. But finally something interesting happened, Fate gave a two part prophecy one of which was particularly attention grabbing.

The Chosen approaches,

Born as the seventh month dies,

To those who have thrice defied a Riddle,

They shall be marked by their rival,

Powerful beyond understanding,

Wielding Knowledge Greater than Any,

Undefeatable in their power,

Unstoppable in their rage,

The Chosen will come.

The one approaches,

Born with power,

Bound by a servant,

Feared by a friend,

Power bound and body frail,

Cast unto his blackest days,

Pain and suffering he will know,

Gifted knowledge by mercy's will,

Assisted by one long thought gone,

He shall rise from blackest hell,

Greater than any before him,

Fear and vengeance he shall sow,

Love and devotion he shall grow,

The God of gods,

The King of kings,

He shall rise.

Interestingly enough when the prophecy entered the mortal world only the first half was revealed, a rare though not unheard of occurrence. Unfortunately the man who heard the prophecy was of the worst sort, a manipulative old man who thought he always knew what was right. A man who thought that in pursuit of fighting the darkness he was justified to wield the very power he opposed. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Head Warlock of the Wizengamot of Britain, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Federation of Wizards, Albus Dumbledore. Yet long ago all the deities had agreed to only interfere in world threatening situations, and so they simply watched.

**Linebreak**

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he helped himself to one of his many lemon drops. His plans were going perfectly, Peter Pettigrew was on the fast track to becoming the Potter's secret keeper. Once he did Dumbledore believed Pettigrew would somehow convince Lily and James to trust him to watch the twins for an evening before welcoming Voldemort into their home. That had always been Emma's problem, she was too hasty in her decisions and her terrible fear of death would only enhance that, the prophecy would be set in motion within a week. If things went well then Emma would kill the spare twin and somehow temporarily kill herself in her attempt to kill the other. However he doubted he would be that lucky, he would probably need to separate the twins the old fashioned way, through subtle lies. It wasn't ever hard to know who the chosen one was, Harry's magical core was so large that it was scary. Of course he would need to bind the child's magical potential before he put him into an environment that would him easy to manipulate.

**Linebreak**

The last thing he needed was the boy discovering how to wield his magic. No, the boy needed to be a soldier, a tool. What Dumbledore wanted was a pawn, someone who would sacrifice themselves in their killing of Voldemort so that he could have free reign of the wizarding world. Luckily for him the child seemed to be just about average in intelligence meaning his plans wouldn't be spotted by someone in a million prodigy. Yes, his plans were coming along quite nicely. All he had to do was wait.

Little did Dumbledore know that the Potter twins were anything but average intelligence wise or magically. Both were geniuses and precocious but they chose to hide it. Well not really, Harry decided to hide it and instructed his sister to do the same. His reasoning was simple he did not trust Dumbledore. He had seen the man many times but by the time he was one he had already formed a conclusion on him and viewed him to be an arrogant old man that was eager to improve his own status. It did help that the fool talked to him when he was only several months old, boasting of how he was the smartest wizard ever and of how he would use the war to his own advantage, the poor chap. So when his sister began to talk he instructed her to do the same as he did and hide her intelligence. Harry worried occasionally when he looked into her eyes, they were filled with something he didn't like. There was love, yes but it didn't look like the kind you'd have for family. Her eyes betrayed love to the point of obsession and deep happiness and what seemed to be devotion to a creepy degree when he was alone with her. Though how or why a two year old was capable of such a feeling was beyond his understanding.

He may have ditched her and worked on his plans alone had it not been for the fact that she was extremely powerful magically and intelligent to boot, like a copy of Harry except it was a version where everything was toned down significantly, except the looks that is. By the age of four, you could tell they would both be ridiculously attractive when they were older. It helped that she was also clearly loyal to a fault when it came to him. They both read books and learned, observing their parents and those that visited them. They'd sneak out of bed when they were supposed to be sleeping, stealing their parents wands and practicing spells they found in books from the library. Both of their cores were still developing but they still showed remarkable skill when it came to casting spells, Harry in particular. One of the first important spells they cast was the magical potential test at the age of three.

**Linebreak**

Flashback- Third Person

"Hey Holly come look at this one," Harry called softly to his sister. They had to be sure to stay quiet, they'd have some very confused parents if they got caught reading thick spell books when they supposedly just mastered pictured books, gullible fools. Holly came walking over from the shelf she'd been searching curiously.

"What did you find this time?" She asked excitedly. He was typically the one finding spells they could try and he only bothered pointing them out of they were interesting. She quickly sat down beside him and peered over at the book.

"It's the spell that was mentioned in the book we read last night, the one that reveals a rough estimate of what your magical index rating currently is and will be at fourteen and twenty one, the incantation is magicis potentia," Harry explained quickly. Holly smiled eagerly.

"Together on three?" She asked. Harry nodded. Holly raised a wand but Harry merely raised a hand. He'd discovered on his second birthday to cast spells, he could simply channel his magic into his hands to cast it, it removed the need for a wand movement. Holly had been able to cast without moving a wand but she still had to hold one. Neither could yet silent cast.

"Three, two, one, Magicis Potentia," They said together. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his numbers. Nine Hundred ninety nine trillion, nine hundred ninety nine gazillion and just an infinity symbol. That couldn't be right, the average was two hundred for an adult, his parents were around in the three fifty. Hell he'd heard his mother say Dumbledore's was five hundred. He looked over at Holly's to make sure the spell wasn't faulty, four hundred, six hundred, and nine hundred. Exceptionally high numbers yet still in the realm of possibility, after all whenever he activated his natural magesight Holly appeared around their parents level of brightness and they both had ratings around three hundred and seventy five. Well as best as he could tell they were around the same, he wasn't sure given that he was still mastering and experimenting with his magesight. It didn't help he'd only discovered it a few months before, to say it was disturbing when various objects and people began glowing would be an understatement to say the least.

"Harry look my predicted MIR is really high! What are-" Holly looked over at his numbers and her mouth fell open cutting off whatever she was going to ask. Holly looked from his predicted MIR to his face before she doubled over laughing. "Oh Merlin Harry, your face right now, it's priceless, I always told you that you were way more powerful than me," Holly said as she sat up. He simply gave her a glare.

"Can I borrow dad's wand? I want to try the spell with a wand, it's the only thing I can think of that we did differently and clearly something went wrong for me," Harry said after a minute. Holly just shrugged and tossed it to him. He quickly cast the spell again and glared at the numbers that floated from the wand tip, they were the same as before.

"Harry, you always seem to know everything except when it comes to things about yourself, you can guess what pretty much everyone around you is going to do because of how observant you are but I swear when it comes to you thinking about yourself its like you intentionally think less of yourself. It's not me who has magesight and it's not me that can cast spells without a wand, is it really that hard to believe that your numbers are that high?" Holly reasoned logically. Harry laughed at what he assumed was her idea of a joke.

"Oh no, not at all, it's perfectly reasonable that my magical core is larger than every other magical core on the planet put together, that makes totally sense," He said sarcastically. Holly snorted slightly.

"Whatever, even if the numbers aren't right the idea is the same, clearly you won't be running out of magic in any duels anytime soon," Holly argued. Harry had to admit she had a point. Even if the exact numbers were off it didn't matter. Unless he started running around creating rituals that used ridiculous amounts of magic he would probably never need to worry about taking a break to allow his core to recharge. Chances were he would be able to do many rituals and spells on his own that were normally done by a group, other than that the numbers simply meant that he would never need to worry about his magical core running low in a fight.

"I will admit you have a point," Harry grudgingly admitted. Holly smiled slightly, it was a rare moment when her brother was wrong about something. Then again pretty much every time he was wrong about something it was concerning himself. He always was doing that, underestimating himself. She had yet to see a spell he cast fail and he did it wandlessly! He was three years old and was running around with magesight, wandlessly casting spells, and yet he seemed to think himself simply above average. There was a reason she never disobeyed her brother, he was powerful but what made him so great was his ridiculous intelligence. It was that deadly combination that caused Holly to truly believe Harry could do anything and that combination that ensured Holly would follow him to the ends of the earth. Holly knew she was smart but sometimes talking with him made her feel like an idiot, the way he seemed to simply know everything and seemed so uncaring about it. She stood up and wandered off towards the shelves of the family library once more, Harry already lost back into the books.

**Linebreak**

Voldemort looked at the wards the so called greatest wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore, had put up around the house and sneered in disgust. Dumbledore was growing old and his body was weak as was his magic, more and more of it was going into his body to keep the doddering old fool alive. If it weren't for that dreaded wand of his then she would've easily defeated him the first time Dumbledore had challenged her to a duel. With the Fidelius charm on the house rendered useless by her, soon to be dead, servant, Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew, the house was pathetically easy to breach. There were anti-apparition, anti-portkey, and anti-floo wards that she left in place since she didn't want anyone stopping her from doing what had to be done. The prophecy was clear, even if it was only a part of it that she possessed. A child born from those who had already defied her three times would be born as the seventh month died, said child would have the power to be her equal. At first she had doubted this but the line of being marked by their rival solidified it for her, for you could not be someone's rival unless you were at least equal in power to them. The final line she knew of the line of being destined to wield power only cemented that view. Best of all there were only two children born as the seventh month died and they happened to be twins. Both potential threats to her conquest in one place.

Voldemort flicked her wand, easily shattering the intention and anti-trespassing wards. She walked up the pathway and the door swung open to reveal Wormtail himself. Frankly the man was delusional. He was a coward, an idiot, untrustworthy, and useless yet he thought himself worthy of joining her death eaters. She would enjoy torturing him later. "Where are they Wormtail?" She asked in her soft, melodic voice. She had always loved the innocent beauty and voice she possessed, it was such a great contrast to her evil deeds. She had used it well, acting sweet and innocent to gather information or to pretend to befriend someone only to later use that information or friendship to her own , she had never stooped so low as to use her body however, she would never mingle with those filthy weaklings who were so much lower than herself, whether they were purebloods or not.

Wormtail bowed low, "They are in their room, the first door at the top of the stairs, both children are sleeping master," He said as he bowed. Voldemort nodded, a faint smile touching her lips. Soon she would be safe once again, the strongest force in the world once more.

"Excellent, return to Lucius's manor to await further instructions," Voldemort ordered as she walked past him. He wouldn't be going there to await instructions in the slightest, she had ordered Bellatrix to be waiting for him there. Voldemort only hoped he would still be sane by the time she arrived to join in the fun, their screams were never as entertaining once their minds snapped. Voldemort walked up the flight of stairs her servant had gestured to and saw the door he had said had the child who was supposedly her rival. 'I wonder which one of them it is?' Voldemort mused in her mind. She activated her magesight as the she pushed open the door. It was the easiest way to tell which was most likely her rival, their core would be the larger one. The moment she looked inside the room she had to hold back a scream as her eyes burned. She flicked off her magesight, her eyes zeroing in on what caused the stupidly large amount of magic to almost blind her. There, on the bed, the boy was fast asleep his sister pressed up against him, her arm draped over him protectively. The girl's own bed on the other side, completely untouched.

It was difficult to tell which was the source of the magic that had filled the room so completely but she was sure it was the boy. He seemed to be brighter even without her magesight on. It was lucky that those with magesight could not see themselves for surely the child would've blinded himself when he unlocked it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he possessed magesight, even with his eyes closed she could sense the magic centered in them. She looked at them both closely. The boy was handsome in every sense of the word despite being only eight and she was sure it would only increase with time. The girl was clearly extremely pretty but comparing her looks to that of her brother was like comparing the light of a flashlight to the light of the sun. Simply being in the same room as him made her wand to bow down to the child, she felt like she was in the presence of a god. _'I can't kill him_,' She thought. It wasn't just that she truly believed she couldn't kill him, she also didn't want to. She wanted to serve him, to be his, to be owned by him, to help him in any way that she could. The girl though she had to die. Even asleep it was obvious she was in love with her brother. Her body language was screaming it. The way her arms were wrapped around him, the way she pressed her body against his, and the slight smile on her lips as she slept. Voldemort doubted the girl was even aware of it and even if she was it was unlikely that the girl knew how obvious it was.

The girl was a threat. She, Lord Voldemort, was the one that would be with him some day, she would make sure of it. Immediately she began to make plans. She would kill the girl and take the boy far away temporarily halting the war so that she could teach him and give him time to age. If at eight he was already so ridiculously powerful soon he would be completely unstoppable. That would work. If she endeared herself to him once he rose to power she would be one of his favorite servants. She couldn't make a move on him for a long time yet though, that annoyed her. She wasn't concerned with their age difference but he was simply too young, she had been in her seventeen year old body since she was, well, seventeen. She had long since discovered a way to use her horcruxes to halt her aging. Perhaps by the time the boy was around sixteen she would, hopefully, be able to successfully convince him that it was a slave's job to pleasure their master. If he didn't want her then she would deal with it but oh how she wanted to be his. She was momentarily jealous of the girl laying next to the boy before shrugging it off. It wasn't like they had slept together, they were eight for Merlin sake.

Voldemort raised her wand and aimed it at the girl, "Avada Kedavra," she whispered and watched as the green light of the killing curse flew towards the girl. A slight smile formed on her lips just before it hit the- suddenly a tendril of magic shot from the boys hand and intercepted the killing curse. Thinking quickly she flicked her wand towards him and cast the most powerful magic binding spell on him that she could hoping to stop whatever he was doing, the boy's sister had to die, she had to! She then realized that his eyes were still closed, he was doing it subconsciously. Her eyes flicked back to the magic intercepting her curse just in time to see it shape into a catapult before launching the curse straight back at her, the catapult hitting the girl on the forehead as it did so. She saw a lightning bolt shaped scar appear on the girls forehead just before the killing curse flew towards her so quickly she had no hope of dodging it. She felt the curse impact her as her body turned to a shade, her robe and wand falling to the floor. 'Fuck!' She thought in anger and annoyance. She had underestimated her future master and in doing so it had cost her dearly.

'_Perhaps it would be in my best interest to wait before I resurrect myself, I can perhaps get Dumbledore to lower his guard, and best of all it will give, what did Peter tell me his name was? Ah yes, Harry, time to age_,' Voldemort thought to herself already thinking of how she could best use the situation to her advantage. After all it wasn't often one found themselves accidentally becoming a ghost capable of possessing people. She began debating between several decent plans. She could observe and protect her future master while she waited for an ideal opportunity to present itself or she could go into hiding, a safer option but she would prefer to be closer to him. There was always the choice of possessing someone until she could come back to life properly. That would work. She could possess Bellatrix in order to speak to them, she did need to inform her death eaters of her new plans after all. Ideally she would then find someone else to possess that allowed her constant access to Harry's life. 'Then again with that meddling fool so close to the Potter family who knows what's going to happen when he finds out about this, I will need to wait and see,' Voldemort reasoned before she flew away, going through the walls of the house thanks to her new form as a shade.

**Linebreak**

Lily and James both arrived home a mere ten minutes after Voldemort had left their own and arrived to find the door ajar. They both looked over at each other, fear and panic in their eyes before they darted inside and quickly looked around, wands drawn.

"No signs of a fight," Lily observed immediately. James simply scowled. The lack of evidence for a fight and the fact that something had clearly happened both pointed towards Peter as a traitor. Lily winced slightly, already knowing what James was thinking. They both ran up the stairs and saw the door was open as well. They stepped into the room fearing the worst and immediately breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing both of their children sleeping soundly. Lily smiled slightly as she saw Holly laying with Harry again. It was a running joke at this point, she'd been doing it since she was two and hadn't stopped since. Whenever they were sent to bed she'd lie in bed pretending to be asleep and the second Harry fell asleep she would sneak into his bed, soon they would soon have their own rooms and that would put an end to it.

"Lily, look," James breathed as he pointed at the floor. She looked down and gasped, there sitting on the floor was the wand and robe of Voldemort, there was no mistaking them, the wand in particular. They both just stood there staring at the items in shock before Lily came back to her senses.

"Go floo Dumbledore, I'll talk to the kids," Lily instructed briskly. James nodded as he was snapped from his shock by the sound of his wife's voice. He left the room, running for the floor as Lily sank to the floor beside Harry's bed. She reached an arm out slowly and shook them both awake. Harry sat up swiftly, eyes wide, immediately fully alert while Holly yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Lily immediately noticed a small lightning bolt shaped scar on Holly's forehead while Harry appeared untouched. Lily wasn't sure what it was but she was sure there was something special about Harry. Whenever she was in the same room as him she seemed to be drawn to him yet there outwardly seemed to be nothing different about him from any other kid that would cause it. If anything he should've slipped into the background, he was quiet and rarely spoke more than a few words at a time yet when he spoke she heard a confidence and power not present in any other person she'd spoken to. When he spoke she wanted to obey.

"Harry, Holly, do you remember anything odd about tonight? Something different than normal?" She asked softly. She made sure to watch Holly's face and not Harry's. She tended to give more away than he did. She wasn't sure of it but at times it seemed Harry had a near perfect mask of sorts that hid his true emotions. He smiled and laughed and frowned but there were times it seemed to be slightly less than genuine. But just like with the attention he seemed to gather, not just from her but everyone else, she couldn't place a solid reason for it. Holly however just seemed confused at her question.

"No mum, I have a little bit of a headache for some reason though," Holly said, frowning slightly. Inwardly Holly smirked as she saw the robe and wand laying on the floor, just as Harry had predicted Voldemort had came for them that night and just as Harry had promised she was safe. If anyone else had told her they were going to protect her from the woman who had killed hundreds of people and was greater than Albus Dumbledore in power she would've laughed at them. But when Harry said it she had treated it as it was, a fact. Just like every other time, Harry had kept his word. She was safe, though she felt some sort of mark on her forehead. It was shame that Harry had told her to actually go to sleep when they were told to for once, she would've liked to see the so called dark lord's face when she realized Harry was better than her in every way.

Lily smiled sadly before conjuring a mirror and showing her daughter the scar on her forehead. "It will scab over but it reeks of magic, I doubt it will heal completely," Lily said slowly. Holly merely nodded, she could feel the magic in it but she didn't mind, it was Harry's magic, a small piece of him constantly touching her was perfectly fine by her.

"I didn't see anything either," Harry said abruptly. She looked into both of their eyes for any sign of deceit but she couldn't see any though once again something seemed to be telling her they weren't telling the truth.

"What caused the scar?" Harry asked, causing her to jolt from her thoughts. Lily paled slightly as the graveness of the matter sunk in due to Harry's comment. Voldemort herself had been mere feet from her children before one of her them managed to stop her.

"Voldemort, Harry, she did it," She whispered, gesturing towards the robes and wand on the floor. Harry and Holly merely nodded pretending to be scared silent. Lily was still unnerved by their nonchalance at times, they had never once even flinched apon hearing the name Voldemort spoken whereas even most full grown adults nearly pissed themselves when it was spoken. Then again Lily and James had never been one to fear a name, they had always said it so she supposed it was only natural her children weren't worried by it.

"Does that mean she's finally dead mum?" Holly asked eagerly. Before Lily could respond a voice sounded from the doorway.

"For now Holly, for now," The voice said mysteriously. All three of the room's occupants turned towards the sound of the voice to find Albus Dumbledore himself standing in the doorway. Lily's eyes flicked back to her kids to see if the implications of what Dumbledore had said had occurred to them but it didn't appear to have.

"Come Lily, let us leave Harry and Holly to talk while we have a discussion of our own," Dumbledore said serenely. Lily quickly nodded and walked over to the door. The last thing she wanted was to worry her children with talks of Voldemort on day returning.

"We'll be back in a little bit guys, be good," She said as she shut the door. She turned to Dumbledore.

Harry and Holly waited until the sound of footsteps faded before they began to talk, with each sitting on their own bed facing each other.

"Holly, I'm sure you know by now, both from the vague hints Dumbledore had given us unintentionally and from my explanations of what he is planning, that I am not going to be staying with you any longer," Harry began softly. Holly scowled.

"I don't want you to leave! We've done everything together, we grew up together, we hid our intelligence from mum and dad together, we even learned magic together, I want to grow up with you for a lot longer," She protested heatedly, though luckily she still remembered to keep her voice down. Harry gave her a tired smile.

"I know Holly but it will be good for you to get a little independence, if my suspicions are right Dumbledore will even teach you magic," He said teasingly. Holly practically squealed, she loved learning magic. A moment later though she frowned.

"Won't you fall behind if you're not learning with me?" She asked curiously. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Holly we both know it will take you roughly three years to catch up to me where I am now, and I learn at like ten times the rate you do, I won't be able to learn any new magic until probably around my eleventh birthday where I'm going but I can still easily stay ahead of you," He said in a voice filled exaggerated confidence. Holly laughed lightly.

"That's true, wait your eleventh birthday! How long are you going to be gone for!" She asked in shock. Harry grimaced.

"I doubt I'm coming back, if I am it probably won't be until the summer after our first year at Hogwarts," Harry admitted. Holly just sat on her bed in shock. Six years. He would be gone six years. Seven years until she could see him again.

"But why?" Holly whispered. The question wasn't addressed at Harry. She even knew the answer. But Harry answered anyway.

"Because as you know Dumbledore knows I'm the one who can truly defeat Voldemort, he will send me somewhere where I'm either force fed his views and beliefs by the spoon full or a place where he tries to make me timid and afraid. Either way his end goal is to get me to follow his every order. Little does he know I have a weapon up my sleeve, my wandless magic," Harry answered with a slight smirk. He didn't mention the fact that Voldemort hadn't done what he expected her to do. Despite being asleep he could still remember the magical changes going on around him. He'd felt as moments after Voldemort had entered the room her magic had become almost submissive to his. How she'd chosen to attack Holly instead of him. He didn't mention that Voldemort had put a binding on his magic that would take him two years to break given his core was still hard to wield due to its immaturity or that during said two years he wouldn't be able to use magic of any sort, wandless or otherwise.

"Harry, I know I've never told you before but, you know how I feel about you don't you?" Holly asked after a minute. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Please, she slept in his bed, believed whatever he said as gospel and believed him to be the most powerful thing ever. He knew how she felt she thought of some kind of god and she was in love with him. To an obsessive degree. No doubt if they were about six years older she'd be trying to sleep with him every night as well.

"Yes Holly, I do," He said softly. Holly seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked shyly, blushing slightly. Harry bit his tongue. His sister was definitely pretty and would surely grow into a very beautiful woman one day. She was also funny, kind and smart but how did he feel about her? He wasn't sure.

"I don't know Holly, ask me again when I come back, I'll have an answer for you then," He answered quietly. Holly nodded and looked down in disappointment. '_At least he did not outright reject me,_' Holly thought optimistically. Suddenly their door swung open to reveal Dumbledore, James and Lily.

"Hey kids, we have some bad news for you," Lily began, totally obvious to the conversation that Holly and Harry had been having twenty seconds prior.

**Linebreak**

Five Minutes Before-

"Do you truly believe she will return Albus?" Lily whispered. He merely smiled at her sadly.

"Let us go downstairs so James may participate in our conversation before we begin," Dumbledore said softly. Lily nodded and they both walked downstairs in silence. They walked into the living room and Lily sat on the couch beside James while Dumbledore sat in one of the arm chairs across from them.

"To answer your question from a minute ago Lily, I am absolutely certain that Voldemort is not gone, Holly is undoubtedly the one of the prophecy, she has been marked by the dark lord," He said, his voice full of quiet confidence. Inwardly he was gleefully cackling. Things had gone even better than he had hoped Holly hadn't died but this was much better. He had instantly seen that Harry's magical core was bound already. A mark on his magic that no one without magesight could see, while Holly had a scar on her forehead tainted with Harry's magic. What had happened was obvious to him. Harry's magic had protected his sister and somehow killed Voldemort. But it made it look like Holly was the savior. Originally he had planned to keep the boy close and train him but he could make what had happened work. He could train the girl, make her into a decent backup plan and place the boy in an environment that would make him timid and weak. When he needed Harry he could simply unbind his magic, teach him enough to be a decent threat to Emma and sit back and watch as they killed each other.

"So you want to train her," James finished for him. It wasn't a question but Dumbledore nodded anyway.

"Yes but that is the least of our worries for now I fear," Dumbledore said slowly. Lily and James shot him confused looks.

"What do you mean Albus?" Lily asked confusedly. Dumbledore gave her another sad, and very fake, smile.

"Well, word will undoubtedly get out about what Holly accomplished here tonight, your family will be hunted more actively than ever, not only by remaining death eaters but also by reporters and well wishers who want to harass and stalk you. I suggest you move Harry somewhere else for a while so he can avoid the stress of having to deal with it all. Unfortunately Holly cannot hope to avoid it given her celebrity status and my need to train her." Dumbledore finished simply. James seemed to be nodding in agreement but Lily looked outraged.

"I absolutely refuse to leave my son with anyone but myself simply because you believe he can't handle a little stress. If nothing else he can stay in our home, it's under a Fidelius charm for goodness sake, Peter may have told a few death eaters but it's not like the public knows about it," Lily reasoned logically. Dumbledore instantly became annoyed. He'd had to cast almost twenty compulsion charms on Lily to convince her to move to the smaller house they were staying in currently rather than remaining in the Potter family where Emma would've never stood a chance of being able to reach the Potter twins. Lily was exceptionally stubborn. However he wanted Harry gone that night which meant unless James and Lily both turned around for some reason he was going to have to do this the old fashioned way, with lots and lots of lies backed by logic that only made sense if you believed his lies.

"I am afraid Lily that when Voldemort arrived and saw the wards she tore down the Fidelius charm, I would recast it but alas it can only be placed on a building once, we also need to remember that Harry will most likely become bitter and jealous of the attention Holly receives, if we tell him it is so that he is not bothered by people he will accept it, don't you want him to have a normal childhood?" He reasoned. He saw Lily looked completely unmoved until he mentioned a normal childhood but then her eyes flashed.

"Very well Dumbledore, I will allow it simply because you are correct about me wanting him to have a happy normal childhood, and it is true he wouldn't have that if he was forced to stay at home all the time to avoid swarms of people," Lily agreed reluctantly. Dumbledore smiled at her genuinely. 'Ah it is so nice when one of my plans comes together,' He thought happily. Meanwhile Lily was having thoughts of her own, '_Normal childhood my ass, he wants Harry out of the way for some reason._' Lily wanted to put up more of a fight but she couldn't. James was the Lord of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House, if she tried to go against his wishes for the kids he could simply file a divorce and easily gain control of their kids only to then send Harry somewhere anyway. If the matter reached the Wizengamot Lily knew she didn't stand a chance, she would never more than mildly respected by the wizarding world due to her blood status.

Not that she believed James would take it that far. On his own at least. With Dumbledore influencing him Lily wasn't sure how far James would go. No, it was better if she didn't put up a fuss so she could do the little things she could to help Holly resist whatever Dumbledore was planning. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I believe it would be best if we take him to a new home tonight otherwise someone may be watching the house and see where he goes, I was thinking you sister may be a good candidate to be his guardian," Dumbledore explained. Lily bit her lip but nodded.

"Fine, I don't like saying goodbye so soon but you're right it's best if he leaves tonight," Lily said softly. James rose to his feet.

"How long are we sending him away for?" James asked quietly. Dumbledore sighed.

"Long enough for him to have a complete childhood my boy, a complete childhood," Dumbledore said.

"We better go tell the kids," James murmured. Quickly, Lily, James and Dumbledore went up the stairs and headed towards the children's bedroom.

"James, Lily, I believe it may be wise to not tell Holly where we're sending Harry, the fewer people who know the better," Dumbledore advised. James and Lily nodded before they opened the door leading to the children's bedroom. They saw both of their kids look at them in surprise before Lily cut in.

"Hey kids, we have some bad news for you," Lily began softly. Holly looked at her mother in confusion though inwardly she was practically crying. _'Of course Harry had to be right again. Why could he not be wrong for once,_' Holly thought sadly. Harry too looked at his mother with a look of fake confusion.

"What is it?" Holly asked despite already knowing the answer. James sank down on the bed and sighed.

"Well, you see Holly, now that Voldemort is finally gone alot of people, both good and bad people are going to come looking for us, we want Harry to be able to have a normal childhood so we're sending him to someplace safe," James said. Holly looked confused again.

"Why can't I go with him? Don't you want me to have a normal childhood to?" She asked in confusion. 'It is just like Harry said, Dumbledore convinced them to separate us and made them think I am some kind of chosen one that he needs to train. I hate them! I hate them all! It took Dumbledore five minutes to convince them to get rid of Harry, clearly they did not put up much of a fight,' Holly thought bitterly.

"I am afraid Holly that your chances of having a normal childhood are gone, word will get out that you somehow defeated Voldemort and people will harass you, not only that but I fear Voldemort is not gone forever, when she returns it will be up to you to defeat her so I wish to train you," Dumbledore said wisely. Harry mentally applauded the old man for this extremely well thought out lies. It was true that people would harass them and it was true that Voldemort world return but he had no intentions of using Holly to kill her when the time came. No, that job would fall down to Harry. It was an excellent reason for why she couldn't go with him though.

"But, but, I don't want Harry to leave!" Holly shouted in anger. _'I never will get over how well she plays the part of a normal seven year old,_' Harry thought with a mental smirk.

"When am I going to have to leave and when am I coming back?" Harry asked softly. 'I wonder if I was right about that too..' He thought curiously. Lily's next words confirmed that he was.

"You need to leave tonight, I'm afraid we don't know when you'll be able to come back, perhaps after your first year at Hogwarts," Lily said, wincing heavily at the end. Dumbledore had said as much in the living room even if it was only implied. Holly immediately looked depressed.

"Cheer up Holly, I'm sure you can come visit me," Harry said trying to sound cheerful. Truthfully he knew no one would be allowed to visit him. Dumbledore would want him isolated to make sure he could control everything that went on in Harry's life.

"Actually my boy, I'm afraid she won't be able to visit you, the risk is too great that someone will follow her and find out where you will be staying," Dumbledore interrupted. '_So I am going to a non-magical household... Aunt Petunia's_?' Harry reasoned quickly. If Dumbledore was going to try to hide him the wizarding world he would want a muggle family and that was reinforced by the fact he was mentioning Harry's safety, a good sign the location probably didn't have wards. It also fit with where he expected Dumbledore to place him, a place where most children would become obedient and frail. His so called aunt and uncle hated him with a passion and would undoubtedly neglect him at the very least, possibly even abuse him.

That would be perfect for Dumbledore's plans. An attention starved child who was afraid of his own shadow after years of abuse. A kid like that would be easy for Dumbledore to wrap around his finger. _'I can survive two years of the Dursleys, after that my magic can protect me_,' Harry reasoned calmly.

"Goodbye Holly," He said as he ran forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"Bye Harry," She said sadly. Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry's clothes quickly flew into a suitcase that Dumbledore conjured.

"Excellent, I will be taking you to your home for the next few years so you may wish to tell your parents goodbye," He said as he stepped out into the hallway. Harry moved to the left and hugged James who hugged him back just as tightly.

"Harry, remember that we love you and if you need anything we will always be there for you," James said as they both let go of each other. He walked over to Lily who crouched down so they would both be level with each other. She pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know what Dumbledore is planning but I couldn't stop him with James backing him, but whatever it is Harry don't you dare give in," Lily whispered quickly before she pulled back slightly.

"James is right, don't forget we love you and we're here you," She said as they broke apart. '_Wait, she seriously knows Dumbledore is planning something?_' Harry thought in shock. That hadn't been something he'd seen coming. Then again he probably should've expected it. He could never explain how it happened but for some reason pretty much any girl who could be useful to him just magically became drawn to him and they all seemed to become at least slightly more intelligent and powerful when it happened. They would want to serve him, to do what was best for him. It would make sense that because of that Lily somehow saw through Dumbledore's lies.

"I love you too," He whispered before walking out into the hallway where Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Ah, Harry my boy, done saying your goodbyes?" Dumbledore asked serenely. Harry nodded and Dumbledore led him down the steps and out the door of the house before taking his arm and apparating them to wherever he was going to be living for the next seven years.

AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm aware it was kind of slow moving towards the end but it set the scene for where things are going and gave you alot of information on what the characters were like. Please know that things will start to pickup slightly next chapter. All of my chapters will be somewhere between 5k-10k words just so you know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	2. Mercy's Will

AN: Hey, I updated the story, this chapter doesn't have a ton of developments but it sets things up for the future. Next chapter will be the tail end of Harry learning spells and him arriving at Diagon Alley after dealing with the Dursleys. Never expect updates this close together again, I simply had half of this chapter already written when I posted chapter one and when I saw that I was getting quite a few views so fast I decided to finish this chapter up and post it. Also, I got a comment about Holly and Harry not seeing each other for seven years despite them being eight when they are attacked, the reason in simply, I am pushing back when Hogwarts starts. I also comment claiming Harry had aged twice in one year, untrue, I said in this chapter that around a year had passed meaning it could be assumed it was a year and two months. Assuming Harry was only two months away from turning nine when he was sent to the Dursleys then him being ten would be entirely plausible.

When the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube faded signaling the end of the apparition Harry saw that he was definitely going to his aunt and uncle's home. It was just as his mother had described. Plain, boring and ordinary. He couldn't see it in detail but he was sure it was.

"Sir? Is this my aunt's home?" Harry asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded.

"Indeed it is my boy, now I want you to wait out here while I speak to your aunt and uncle, with any luck they will agree to take you in without too much of a fuss," Dumbledore explained with a smile. '_I see, you plan to either obliviate them or use the imperius curse, I will have to watch through the window to know if you actually force them to abuse me or just trick them into thinking they agreed to take me in,_' Harry thought immediately. After all he would need to know if the Dursleys should be held accountable for what they did or if Dumbledore was completely to blame.

"I understand," Harry said immediately. He didn't want Dumbledore to know he suspected a thing. Not that he thought Dumbledore stood a chance of putting together the very few scant clues he had come across over the years. Hell Dumbledore still thought that he was one of the kings in the game of chess they were playing. In reality there was only one king and he had won the game the moment it started. That king was Harry.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said before stepping forward and knocking on the door to the home. Dumbledore stepped back and waited patiently for the door to open. A moment later it swung open to reveal none other than a man who appeared to be approaching around half a ton in weight with a face as red as a cherry. It was Harry's uncle, Vernon.

"What the ruddy hell do you want? People are trying to sleep you know," He began before seeming to see that the man he was speaking to was one of those wizards he so despised. He froze in shock and Dumbledore seized the opportunity and swept into the house past him.

"I'm terribly sorry to impose on you at this hour but I need to speak with you and your wife," Dumbledore said as he shut the door behind him. Harry scowled at being cut off from the conversation but quickly darted to the large window that looked in on the house's living room and watched as Vernon and Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore sat on the armchair next to the couch and Vernon immediately turned purple. 'V_ery protective of his chair I see_,' Harry thought dryly. A moment later his aunt walked into the room and Dumbledore gestured towards the couch. Sadly he couldn't hear what he was saying. Of course for the next part he didn't need to hear.

Dumbledore raised his wand and a flash of light that Harry would recognize anywhere as the obliviation charm hit both of his relatives in their heads. '_So he just wants them to agree to take me in, no harm in that, I am sure though that he made sure they happened to remember that there would be no visitations or check up calls, he would want them to know I am helpless so he probably also let them know I will not learn magic until I am fourteen, and as far as he knows that part is actually true_,' Harry quickly surmised. Seeing Dumbledore raising to his feet once more, Harry quickly ran back to near the front door where he was supposed to be waiting. He was just in time as seconds later the door opened to reveal Dumbledore, no longer carrying Harry's suitcase.

"So did they agree to let me stay sir?" Harry asked, putting fake eagerness into his voice. He was absolutely sure his life would be literal hell until bindings on his magic broke, something which would take around two years if his estimations of their strength were correct. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Indeed they did, your suitcase is waiting for you in the living room, it is right through the door on the left," Dumbledore said with an internal smirk. '_Thank Merlin_! _Things were even easier to accomplish than I thought they would be_,' Dumbledore thought happily. Lily had given in far sooner than he had expected, Holly and Harry hadn't put up much of a fuss and then the Dursleys had been taken totally by surprise by his obliviation.

"Goodbye Sir," Harry said politely before going inside and shutting the door behind him. 'A_lready so respectful towards me... I simply cannot wait to see how much he worships me once I pretend to rescue him from the Dursleys_,' Dumbledore thought gleefully. Harry walked inside and followed Dumbledore's instructions to find an almost gleeful looking Vernon looming over the doorway.

"Boy, I won't tolerate any of your freakishness in my house understood? Don't you worry about that, I'll make sure to give you a nightly medicine for your freakish disease, hopefully I can cure you of it, in any case the rest of the day you will be expected to pitch in. You will cook our meals, clean inside the house and keep our dishes clean. Under no circumstances are you to go outside, if you do I will give you an extra dose of your anti freak medicine," Vernon ranted, his face a light shade of red, "Speaking of..." Vernon said as he reached forward. His fat hand smacked into Harry's head sending him into the wall of the doorway. Harry looked up at him with anger filling his eyes as he felt blood trickle down his head.

"Time for your medicine boy," Vernon said gleefully. He proceeded to ruthlessly kick Harry in the ribs and stomach repeatedly and though it wasn't hard enough to cause permanent damage it would certainly leave bruises. Vernon leaned over and grabbed him by the neck, punching him in the face several times until Harry began to black out. The last thing he heard before he completely passed out was Vernon asking Petunia how 'the freak room' was coming along.

After noticing Harry was unconscious he stopped beating the boy, his beatings wouldn't teach him anything if he wasn't awake to enjoy them. Hearing his wife say the new room was done he dragged him over to the small closet his wife had cleared out and chucked him onto the one blanket that covered the floor. He wanted to give the boy no blankets but Petunia would've complained about the blood on her floor otherwise. It was bad enough he had to feed to freak. But he vaguely remembered that old man saying there would be severe consequences if the child died and so he would need to feed him.

"Let's go back to sleep Petunia, we can tell Dudley about the new punching bag in the morning," Vernon said with a yawn before taking off the gloves he had worn to punch to the boy and setting them on the counter. He would need them for the boy's next dose of medicine the next night.

**Linebreak**

Several Hours Later-

Voldemort finally reached Malfoy manor hours after leaving the small home the Potters were staying in due to the fact that she couldn't apparate without a body. She simply floated through the wards and walls of the house before reaching the basement. She looked around in several of their makeshift prison cells and finally found Bellatrix inside one of them, torturing Wormtail mercilessly. She watched as her for several minutes before finally stepping for the shadows.

"Bellatrix, I must speak with you," She said using her voice for the first time as a ghost. To her relief it sounded the same as it did when she was alive. If it hadn't it would've been considerably harder to convince her death eaters that she was really Voldemort.

"My lady! I knew the rumors weren't true! That little girl could never have killed you!" Bellatrix said enthusiastically. '_Rumors are already abound of my demise? Dumbledore has worked fast_,' Voldemort thought privately.

"Let us talk without the rat," Voldemort said soothingly as she drifted towards the door. Bellatrix quickly opened it and walked through before biting her lip.

"My lady, I must ask what has happened to your body?" She asked, flinching slightly at the expected crucio as she finished. Voldemort let out a soft laugh.

"While it is true the Potter girl is nothing special, the boy, he is something else," Voldemort said breathlessly as she thought back to her brief encounter with her future master for the ninetieth time that night.

"My lady? The boy reduced you to this?" Bellatrix asked in shock.

"Indeed, my plans have changed drastically Bellatrix," Voldemort said softly. Bellatrix took a deep breath and nodded.

"How may I serve you my lady?" She asked eagerly.

"I will explain the plans when all the death eaters arrive, for the time being I need to take control of your body Bellatrix," Voldemort explained slowly. Bellatrix seemed to brace herself and Voldemort quickly drifted forward and merged her spirit with Bellatrix's body. She quickly moved around the room to get the feel of the temporary body before looking around the room.

It was in the basement of Malfoy manor but it was still a decent looking room and it was quite large. '_It will work fine for me summoning my death eaters,_' Voldemort thought with a shrug. She quickly flicked Bellatrix's wand into her hand and pressed the dark mark with the tip of it, channeling her magic into it to summon her servants. They appeared quickly and they all looked around the room in confusion, clearly looking for Voldemort.

"I am afraid my friends that the rumors you have heard do have a small amount of truth to them," Voldemort said, stepping forward in Bellatrix's body. No one dared interrupt her, not when her voice was so clearly that of Voldemort's.

"I was not killed by the Potter girl however, it was the boy, Harry Potter, I am also slightly less than dead, merely a shade. I could return as soon as tomorrow however I wish to make the most this opportunity. Dumbledore believes me dead, gone. He may know I am not gone forever but that is irrelevant. My instructions are as follows. Those of you who can, plead the imperius curse, if you are not confident of your odds go into hiding. We will make Dumbledore think that we have disbanded and that you have had no contact with me. He and the ministry will lower their guards and then I will bring myself back. However I warn you, if any of you harm a single head on Harry Potter's head, I will personally hunt you down and torture you and your entire family, bring your family to the brink of insanity before healing their minds and doing it all over again," Voldemort instructed sharply. She would absolutely not have any of her idiotic servants trying to harm her future master.

"That is all," She finished loudly. The death eaters swiftly apparated after quickly bowing. She drifted out of Bellatrix's body the moment the last was gone. However as she did so she accidentally sent a memory she was thinking of to Bellatrix. It was the memory of meeting Harry. Bellatrix saw the sheer power the boy emitted, how handsome he was and immediately became obsessed just as her master had before her, Harry's strange power permanently altering her mind, even through a memory.

"My lady, before you go, I have a request," Bellatrix whispered as Voldemort drifted away. Voldemort spun around and looked at her.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked questioningly. Bellatrix rarely asked for something but when she did it was always entertaining.

"I, I, want to ask you to spare the boy, allow me to bring him with me, I will not harm him," She said, trying to maintain a confident look. Voldemort reeled back slightly. '_Why would she... I somehow sent her my memory memory by accident_,' Voldemort realized quickly.

"You saw the memory then? You felt it too?" Voldemort asked immediately. Bellatrix froze in shock. '_Wait? She feels the way I do_?' Bellatrix thought in complete shock. Never had she even heard of Voldemort even sleeping with a man much less having feelings for one. Then again she was also a fairly young death eater at eighteen. Most people were still in school at her age but unlike her sisters she had been home-schooled, having started at ten. Two years prior she had joined the death eaters and she had soared through the ranks.

"Like, like, he's all that matters, and the need to," Bellatrix began before Voldemort cut her off.

"The need to serve him," Voldemort finished softly. Bellatrix's jaw almost dropped. The woman she had served for the past two years was feeling the need to serve a young boy, a powerful, handsome one granted but a boy nonetheless. Just like Bellatrix herself was.

"What are you planning to do my lady?" Bellatrix asked after a minute. Voldemort merely stared at the wall for a moment before answering.

"I am sure that Dumbledore will have hidden Harry far from my reach for the time being however there is one place I know he will be for seven continuous years though I will have to wait a while at least that gives me time to prepare," She said after a minute. Bellatrix couldn't stop her jaw from dropping that time.

"You intend to go to.." Bellatrix trailed off.

"I think it is well past time that Hogwarts got a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, don't you?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"How can I help?" Bellatrix said after a minute.

Within eight months a beautiful seventeen year old prodigy with a DADA Mastery became the youngest ever professor of Hogwarts. No one ever realized that said girl had only become a prodigy a few months prior or that the source of her intellect was a spirit possessing her body. Nor did anyone realize that the ancient runes teacher wasn't the same person. Nor that it was Bellatrix with a few simple rituals changing her. First was a ritual involving her very own horcrux being made in a special way that ensured she wouldn't age just as Voldemort herself had done. Another ritual to change her appearance and she looked just like the old professor while she was actually an immortal eighteen year old. It would be a simple matter to update her appearance every year to make her appear to still age just to do so exceptionally well.

**Linebreak**

Harry quickly grew to believe he had actually died and gone to hell without knowing it. He would wake up, covered in bruises and blood before being forced to take a quick shower in ice cold water to get the blood off of him. Petunia then forced him to make breakfast for the Dursleys right after he was given a few slices of bread as his food for the day. He was then sent to his 'room', which was actually a small cupboard under the stairs with a lock installed on it, until the Dursleys were done eating.

He would then be instructed to wash the dishes and clean the house and if he failed to meet his aunt's standards than Vernon would come and give him a dose of what Vernon liked to call 'medicine.' He only got a break when he was making them lunch and supper or when his cousin, who happened to be two years older than him, wanted a punching bag. He was in fact larger than most kids his age but he never once even thought of fighting back. He wanted to but he was smart enough to know Vernon would beat him even more mercilessly if he did so. Then in the evenings his uncle would beat him and rant about how much of a freak Harry was simply because he could do magic one day.

For every scar that Harry gained and bone that his uncle broke Harry plotted a death more gruesome than the last for the man and his family. Even if healing the scars with magic would be relatively simple He would relish taking his time to kill them. They had made his life hell and he would enjoy sending him TO hell.

One thing Harry did learn about his gift for making girls want to help him was that it apparently didn't work when his magic was bound. He had never met his aunt before so she wasn't yet affected by his gift and despite the fact he was around her nonstop she never seemed affected by it when he had finally met her. All in all Harry grew to hate the Dursleys and muggles in general extremely quickly.

Harry was smart enough to know why his uncle beat him. His uncle beat him because he was jealous of something that Harry could do. He was jealous because Harry was magical, with magic he could easily do and get things the Dursleys couldn't. It only reinforced his belief that magicals were right to separate from muggles. He would have understood if Dumbledore had used the imperius curse on them and forced them to abuse him but he hadn't. They simply abused him because they were jealous and knew they could get away with it. He was treated as a slave and abused purely because muggles were jealous.

That wasn't to say he was of the typical pureblood belief that muggles were worthless bugs. Their bombs and guns were of no threat to a wizard who could cast a shield charm so they were not dangerous yet but they were smart. They couldn't see the entire world but the part that they COULD see they understood to a remarkable degree. Harry knew that there were things wizards could learn from muggles that was certain. But he also believed wizards to be far better than muggles. For while wizards could learn what the muggles knew at any time they wanted, a muggle could never learn magic. It simply wasn't possible. Still despite knowing they were not completely worthless he still hated them, the Dursleys in particular.

However someone else was watching Harry, someone far more powerful, Darkness. Since the moment Harry had been born she had watched him when she had sensed his sheer power. She had seen his intelligence and power and how he lied to his family to hide both. But she also saw there was one thing he lacked. Knowledge. No matter how smart someone was or how powerful if they didn't have the knowledge of what to do with that power and information to plan with then they couldn't do anything. Still Darkness did something she had truly believed impossible for her.

As she watched him grow up she felt herself falling for him. Falling may have been an understatement. She became completely obsessed with him and began to devote all of her time into watching him. He was the only being stronger than her, the only one who, if he wished, could destroy her. She craved to be with him, to help him, to serve him, she wanted to help him overthrow those who had cast her into her prison and take his place as the god he was.

Then she had seen his father abandon him and his mother helpless to do anything as he was sentenced to hell on earth. He was forced to go to his abusive relatives and Darkness did the only thing she could. She began to desperately attempt to escape. While in her prison she could only watch him and she had to save him. It was all she could focus on, her goal to save Harry from his relatives. Finally a year into Harry's stay with his relatives, after a particularly intense beating, her sheer desperation allow her to crack to shell of her prison open. At last she could save Harry, at last she could save her master.

It was all too easy for her once she was free. The protections on where her master was staying wouldn't stop a rabid dog much less a being of her power. She simply appeared inside her masters closet and knelt on the floor beside his sleeping form. Tentatively she reached out with her mind and entered his. What she found surprised her to say the least. There was information implanted, information that had been put there that very night. 'Apparently I am not the only one who wanted to help him,' Darkness thought in surprise before she sneered. All of them had helped, she could clearly see how each of them had planted all they could on how to work their sections of magic into his mind in their own ways.

It wouldn't have helped him. If anything it would have driven him insane. They had planted information but not any memories of where he had gotten it from. He already had occlumency shields and an organized mind meaning he would've subconsciously tried over and over again to process the information as memories only to fail every time. No, she could do far better.

She retreated from his mind and quickly focused her power to snap the binding on his magic. Darkness smiled as she felt the binding fade to nothing. 'At last my master can access him power,' She thought gleefully. She then drew the information that had been planted in her master's mind and began to work on her original plan, including the new information in it.

She began to create a pocket dimension, a large empty space she could fill with all her master would need. That was the easy part. She began to bend the laws of reality, something that was not suited to her. 'Time could do this in seconds,' She thought in annoyance. She made it so that time would only pass for magical things while in the dimension. Humans would not age, plants would not grow but potions would brew, rituals and spells requiring time would function. Most importantly it would allow her master to not age but for his magical core to grow.

The next part was far easier. She made the pocket dimension habitable, she made it into a large library with a ritual room, potion lab, dueling room, and supply cupboard attached. She then added a bedroom as an afterthought. While he would not need to sleep inside the pocket dimension she still needed somewhere to put him until he woke up. There was also the matter of clothing, he would undoubtedly get clothes dirt and need to change and so she also put a full wardrobe inside the bedroom. For the finishing touch she put all the knowledge she had found placed inside Harry's head and converted it into books which almost filled the library, along with her own knowledge of the darker side of magic.

Once she was done she simply teleported into the pocket dimension with her master in arms, sound asleep. She would've setup a golem to pretend to be her master but they would only be gone for a mere second in the real world.

Darkness appeared in the bedroom she had created and looked around. It was a simple room but what was in it was certainly high quality. A large king sized bed sat in the middle of the room against one wall with large plush pillows and soft blankets. Off to the left side a closet led to his shirts and robes while on the other a dresser held the remainder of his clothing. Behind her laid the door leading to the rest of the pocket dimension.

'_It will do_,' Darkness thought simply as she set Harry down on the bed gently. She waved a hand and conjured a chair next to the bed and sank down onto it. 'He is even more handsome in person,' Darkness thought blissfully. Handsome was certainly one way to put it. The boy looked angelic with his jet black hair, sharp nose and soft cheekbones and a wide jaw. His year of abuse didn't seem to have affected his growth given that he looked to be around five feet tall and he was still growing. For a nine year old he was an absolute giant though it didn't look awkward on him. If anything it looked slightly intimidating when coupled with his wide shoulders and arms that were considerably larger than the average nine year old's.

_'I suppose I will need to wake him up, I only hope he gives me time to explain what is going on, with his power unbound he could easily crush me, then again I doubt he has the knowledge to use that power well enough to do so_,' Darkness mused in annoyance before shrugging. It was the reason she had brought him here anyways. He needed to learn and time to do it. Slowly, she reached out and shook Harry softly, trying her best not to startle him.

Almost instantly his eyes shot open, alert and wary, and Darkness got her first look at his eyes in person. They were without a doubt the most alluring part of his image, bright and shining with intelligence and power she felt she could stare into them for hours. Coupled with the rest of his features he was completely breathtaking.

As Harry awoke he instantly noticed that his magic was unbound. '_What the hell? It sure as hell did not unbind itself, the binding was still at almost half strength!_' Harry thought as he sat up slowly. He noticed that it was a girl shaking him and not his obese uncle or aunt and that was swiftly followed by the revelation he wasn't in his small closet anymore. The one shaking him awake was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had dark brown hair that fell down to just past her shoulders with chocolate colored eyes that complimented it perfectly. She had rosy red lips and a warm, kind looking face with creamy white skin.

However Harry felt that the girl's face was misleading. It seemed kind and innocent but there was an air of maliciousness about the girl despite her appearing only sixteen or so. He could tell it wasn't directed at him but it was definitely there. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the power simply rolling off the girl. It wasn't on the same level as his but it was far greater than anyone else's he had met, Dumbledore and Voldemort included. His eyes quickly darted around the room he was in, taking in the major details.

It was certainly a nice room though it was a bit plain with just two doors, a dresser and the large bed he was laying in to fill it along with the chair the girl was sitting in. He debated how to approach the situation. He was in an unknown environment and there was a young girl of immense power sitting next to him. He could play it one of two ways, act ignorant and average in the hopes that she would underestimate him, or he could act normally and home she was intimidated enough to at the very least respect him. Generally he found the first option was better in most situations but he got the feeling this wasn't one of them.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked the girl as he met her eyes. The girl smiled softly and moved her hands into her lap.

"Both of those questions are rather complex in their answers, I can explain but before I do I feel you should know a few things. First of all, I have no intentions of harming you, I promise you that. Secondly no matter how long you are here you will return to within a second of the time I took you," The girl said calmly with a small smile on her face, however her next words replaced it with a scowl, "You should also know that your uncle was contemplating raping you." Harry narrowed his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't believe his uncle capable of such a foul thing but the fact that the girl was aware of it meant she had been watching his uncle or Harry very closely.

"How would you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously. The girl sighed slightly.

"Time for a little history lesson. Long ago, long before humans or animals or even life existed on earth, there was eight deities, gods if you will that watched over the planet. They watched over the planet for billions years and maintained their domains. Their names were decided by their domains and so in English their names would be, Life, Death, Fate, Time, Matter, Motion, Light, and Darkness. I am Darkness," The girl said. Harry merely blinked at her though internally he was processing what she said.

It made sense in a weird way. Globally every single culture believed in some form of god or gods though there were some individuals in every society that disagreed. It stood to reason there was at least some factual basis to their beliefs. What he was not sure of was how that related to his question. Or why he should believe that those eight deities existed. However there was some form of evidence in front of him. The girl was exceptionally powerful and seemed to be older than she appeared if her words were any indication.

"Let's assume I believe you. You said that these deities, yourself included were gods. If that is true then how am I more powerful than you and why are you here?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. The girl seemed to sigh in relief before she responded.

"That requires another, longer, history lesson to answer. As I said the deities watched over the planet for a long, long, time and as you can imagine it got quite boring after a while. It wasn't like we did that much thought some did more than others. So when the humans came the majority of the deities were thrilled, they were entertaining creatures and their ability to think on a level almost equal to our own made them interesting. I, however despised them. I believed them to be a threat to the planet and feared they would destroy the other creatures that lived alongside them," Darkness paused, looking at Harry for a minute to allow him to process what she said.

"I agree wholeheartedly with the sentiment most humans are worthless and deserve nothing but hatred," Harry said before gesturing for her to continue.

"I appeared in the dreams of those with power and tricked them into starting wars in an attempt to get them to wipe each other out. I could not interfere directly you see, it was against the rules the deities enforced on each other and I didn't want to break the rules since if I did I would face the wrath of the others. However despite me not breaking any rules the other deities became furious at me. Now despite being arguably the most powerful of them, when all of the others ganged up on me I didn't stand much of a chance. They imprisoned me deep in the center of the planet and created a cell to hold me where I could barely do anything. It took far more effort to enter the dreams of humans with the cell dampening my power and so I could do it less and less often. The others repeatedly thwarted my attempts to wipe out humanity and I eventually just gave up," She explained. Harry cocked his head at her.

"This doesn't look like any kind of cell, and you still haven't answered why I am here" Harry asked in confusion. Darkness looked embarrassed slightly.

"Right, I am not exactly sure what led up to it but I think the others believed I had fallen into a trance like sleep once I finally stopped trying to kill humanity. I believe they grew bored again once the threat of humanity's extinction vanished. In any case, they decided, for some reason, to give humans part of their power. You see each of the deities is capable of tapping into a great energy source that none of us understand but they each specialize at something. For example Time can use it to manipulate the rules of the world, especially time, Matter can use it to control the way things form and what they are. That type of deal. In any case they put their power together and changed mortals, each contributing to the magic, allowing mortals to access their power on a smaller scale. Some had larger access to that power than others. There is two parts to the power, the magical tank of sorts which is how much power they can wield at once and the channel that connects said tank to the main source of the energy. The larger the tank the more power you can wield at one time while a larger connection means your tank refills faster. Magical humans grew to call the tank a magical core, the channel I do not believe they understand at all yet," Darkness said quietly. Before Harry could cut in she continued.

"Anyway, when they released the spell it changed some plants and animals creating magical creatures and plants as well as altering humans. That was how the other sentient races came to be, the centaurs and goblins for example. They were once human but their close affinity to certain creatures or habits changed them forever when the spell swept across the planet. However I sensed the spell as it began and pooled all of the power I had been saving up for several centuries and changed their spell slightly. I added my own magics to it in the hopes it would consume the humans. The magic of the dark. Sacrifices, blood magic, soul magic. Magic that could drive people insane but also grant them great power. It worked, in part. Many humans have been drawn to its power but whenever one fell too deep into it someone managed to kill them. However it wasn't a complete waste those without magic began to hate magic users because of problems with those using dark magic. I grew hopeful that a war would ensue but it was for naught. The greatest magic caster to ever live, besides you, the one your kind calls Merlin, used my own power to hide the world of magic from those without it. He sacrificed his life to create a veil over the world that a no-one without magic could see through without the help of someone with it," Darkness said.

'_That is certainly interesting. It is also probably the most logical and reasonable explanation of how magic and magical creatures came to be that I have ever heard_,' Harry thought in surprise. It explained a question magicals had been wondering for centuries. Still, it did not answer the questions he had asked Darkness. Darkness must've realized what he was thinking because she smiled slightly.

"I can finally answer your questions now. The spell had unforeseen consequences Harry. The deities, myself included, didn't realize when the spell was first unleashed on the world that it merely allowed mortals to connect to the energy source that we could access. It didn't control how large the connection was nor how much energy they could wield at once. And so, by chance, you came into being. A human with a connection to the energy source so large you could literally drain yourself completely and within a second have your power refilled completely. On top of that you have the capacity to hold more energy than all of the deities combined. I sensed the power you wielded when you were born and I watched you. I saw when you were forced to go to the Dursleys and I began to try to break out of my prison. However when I learned of your uncles plans the sheer desperation pushed me just far enough to break out of my cell. Now I can keep you safe," Darkness explained, her voice becoming almost shy at the end.

Harry nearly face vaulted as she finished her explanation. It had taken her ten minutes to answer his questions. In truth the answer was simple, his mysterious power over girls caused her to fall in love with him, and she happened to be a goddess. However there were still two things he didn't understand. Well he understood them, but he wanted to confirm.

"Thank you for answering my questions, however I don't understand, if you hate humans then why did you help me?" He asked. Darkness blushed a deep red.

"I, I, Ifellinlovewithyou," She blurted. Harry had to restrain himself from laughing and screaming at the same time. It was just like he thought, his mysterious power to make girls fall in love with him had saved his ass. He didn't know whether to be frustrated or ecstatic. It was annoying that despite all his studying to become knowledgeable about magic that it ended up being luck that saved him.

"Oh," He said, pretending to be completely surprised. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her pretty much every girl that was near him for very long had the same thing happen to them. After all he was pretty sure the girl knew enough about magic to best him in a fight despite him having far greater power and he didn't know how she would react if he told her.

"That brings me to a question of my own. Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. Harry was sure if he would've choked if he'd been drinking anything. The girl was either delusional or crazy. He was nine. Nine for Merlin's sake! He was far more interested in magic, killing Dumbledore, butchering the Dursleys and plans for world domination than girls.

"Emm, how to put this... no," Harry said bluntly. Darkness pouted for a moment.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, I'll pleasure you and serve you and protect you, I'll do anything you want just please!" She begged desperately. '_Is she joking, I am barely nine and she is talking about pleasuring me?_' Harry thought in a mixture of amusement and astonishment.

"You do understand that I am ten, correct?" Harry asked after a moment. Darkness looked determined and desperate at the same time.

"Your age doesn't matter to me. I can teach you magic and protect you, plus when your older you can do whatever you want with me..." She said trailing off at the end with a bright blush on her face once more. Harry paused and held back his immediate response of saying no. The girl had a point. She was billions of years old and as such surely had a vast amount of magical knowledge. There was also the fact she was extremely attractive. What? He was ten, not blind.

But there was also a problem with her proposal. Well two problems at least really. He was completely sure his sister was in love with him. Deeply so. That in itself wasn't an issue but her reaction when she found out he had a girlfriend would be. Holly had been with him since the beginning and he didn't want to lose her as an ally over something like that.

Then there was the whole Voldemort issue. If the magical presences in the room at the time Voldemort came to kill him was any indication his strange power to make people fall in love with him worked on her too. Meaning whenever the dark lady returned to the land of the living she would be completely and totally obsessed with him along with already being insane. All of his plans to deal with her had involved at least some form of relationship with her in the future and taking advantage of that. Which meant...

"If I agree you won't be the only girl in my life," Harry said after a minute of thinking. Darkness just seemed to shrug.

"I assumed as much, is that a yes then?" She asked eagerly. Harry pursed his lips.

"I suppose so," Harry relented. The girl gave him a soft smile before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around him. He quickly pulled away while she looked slightly hurt, not that he cared in the least.

"Earlier, when our conversation first began, you told me that no matter how long I was in this place I would return to the same time I left how is that?" Harry asked curiously as his hearing slowly returned. Darkness smacked her forehead.

"I forgot to explain that, I'm sorry. This place your in is a pocket dimension, a small bubble outside of time. In here you won't ever need to sleep, eat etc. However magic still continues. You could brew a potion and it will mature just like it would if it was in the regular world. Your magical core can grow but you won't age," She said proudly. '_Well, at least I know she can teach me something_,' Harry thought numbly. He was about as advanced as a Hogwarts graduate when it came to magic but the girl next to him was clearly far, far, far, beyond that. She was near the skill level he aspired to reach.

"When can we start?" Harry asked eagerly. He sat upright and looked down at his clothes. Well, clothes was being kind, they were more rags than anything. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes either, would you?"

"We can start after you change, clothes are through that door," She answered, gesturing towards the door on the left of the bed. Harry nodded in acknowledgement as he stood up. He opened the dresser drawers and quickly picked out what he wanted before he walked over to the closet and did the same. He was about to begin undressing when a flash of movement caught his eye. He turned towards it and realized Darkness was still in the room, standing near the door.

"Do you mind?" He asked, pointedly staring at the door. Darkness looked at the floor as she began to pout.

"You don't want me seeing you naked? Very well," She said in disappointment as she opened the door and left the room. Harry hurriedly got dressed before using his long bound magic to burn his old clothes with a stream of low powered fire. He'd had them on for a year and they were filthy. '_Alright then, I think it is about time I learned some more magic, a lot more magic,_' Harry thought happily.

AN: I hope you liked chapter two, very slow paced this chapter but it introduces a new character and sets things up for the future.


	3. Rise From Blackest Hell

AN: All dialog with / instead of " means it is in the language of whatever magical creature is present at the time (in this chapter that means goblins). This chapter came out sooner than I planned but I figured that I might as well post it now that it is done. It's not my favorite chapter but everything in it is highly necessary for plot developments. In the next chapter, the story should really get going what with it Harry finally arriving at Hogwarts in it (Though I will admit part of the next chapter may or may not be the cliche shopping spree that every fanfiction has). Anyway, read and review, if you have any questions feel free to PM me, I'll respond.

Harry calmly waved his hand, conjuring a wall of marble to block the many fireballs being sent his way. '_One...two...three...four...five…six...seven, NOW' _Harry thought as he heard the final fireball hit his wall, at least according to his count. Harry blasted the wall to smithereens with an overpowered blasting hex before using the various chunks of marble as a material for a quick transfiguration, the small pieces of rubble quickly changing and enlarging into large armored soldiers that rushed at his opponent, Darkness. Which she was busy dispatching the ones to reach her first he quickly raised his hand, gesturing towards the remaining soldiers and cast reinforcement and strengthening charms. Anything to make Darkness's life more difficult. The remaining soldiers rushed at Darkness before Harry seemed to sink into the ground, appearing behind her, his wand pointed at her head.

"Checkmate," He said with his boredom evident in his tone. Darkness seemed to pout.

"But my lord I thought we agreed not to use any special powers, your shadow jumping included," Darkness said questioningly. Harry shrugged.

"We did, I got bored and decided to cheat, deal with it," He said nonchalantly. Harry saw no reason to keep his word, after all, no one else did. Darkness couldn't bring herself to care, he had been going to win anyway, he'd been toying with her from the beginning and Darkness knew it. He'd been using weak spells and he'd even conjured a wall of marble to block the fireballs instead of simply turning them against her or countering with something to overpower her spell. Even without the unique powers that they'd discovered the deities had given him at the same time as his memories, he was still far superior to her. If she had used her extreme magic reserves and more destructive spells she'd have lasted longer but she still would've lost.

"I understand, it is time for you to head to Diagon alley correct? I believe you said you wanted to claim the lordships those idiots that call themselves gods gifted you yes?" Darkness asked curiously. Harry smirked slightly,' _I still cannot believe a bunch of gods were that stupid. Not only did they grant me immense knowledge over their aspects of magic but they also granted me a special ability from each of them as well as greater power over their element along with a lordship each? What were they thinking? Granted Darkness and I both agree they all probably did it without knowing everyone else was doing it too but still!' _

"Yes as I told you before we initiated that little duel it is time for me to claim my lordships, after all, it has been four years since we caused time to start passing in here, Hogwarts will start in a two months and even if we dealt with my relatives years ago I still need to get things set up for when I start Hogwarts," Harry said dryly, reminding her for the fifth time today that he was leaving the pocket dimension. He suspected she was just hoping that she would get to keep him all to herself for a bit longer but he couldn't allow that, he had things to do. He smiled as he remembered how he'd 'handled' his uncle.

**Linebreak**

Five Years ago-

Harry blinked and he was on the blanket that made up his 'bed'. '_It is just like I remember it from all those years ago!' _Harry thought in mild surprise, '_I suppose it has not been years, it has been seconds since I left, not the years that it has been from my perspective.' _

Harry flicked his wrist at the door that cut him off from the world causing all the locks on it to come undone and the door to push itself open. '_If only my magic had not been bound when I was sent here, it would have been so easy to kill Vernon,_' Harry mused. He calmly walked up the stairs that were the roof of his room and through the hallway. Harry stopped at the door that led to Dudley's room, flicking his wrist at the door causing it to swing open with a bang, he saw no point in being stealthy at this point. He stepped into the room calmly, walking up to Dudley's bed.

"What's going o-," Dudley murmured sleepily before he got cut off as Harry flicked his wrist, completely immobilizing Dudley before he used a simple levitation spell to cause Dudley to float in the air.

"Why hello, Dudley, surprised are you? Yes, you most definitely are, I can see you it in your eyes. Let me explain I am a wizard, an extremely powerful one at that, and you are an insect, pathetic even amongst your own kind, I will spare your life, simply because you had no better example than your completely sick and deranged parents," Harry said calmly, "Speaking of your parents, I think I hear them coming now."

He turned around just in time to see his purple-faced uncle standing in the doorway. "BOY, I told you not to use your freak powers in my house! Clearly, the medicine I've been administering hasn't been enough, now drop Dudley this instant!" Vernon roared in fury. Harry openly laughed at his uncle's stupidity.

"I have a better idea, how about I torture you for a few hours while I make Petunia and Dudley watch, they sure seemed to love watching you torture me," Harry spat darkly. Vernon's eyes widened in surprise and he moved forward to hit Harry but he never had a chance to do so. Harry almost immediately immobilized him and threw him to the floor using his magic, revealing Petunia's form, shaking in fright at Harry used his magic. He quickly froze her as well, leaving her standing there. "Now let's get started shall we?" Harry murmured.

Harry took his time into reaching into his pocket and drawing out the wand he had made. He didn't need it for what he was going to do but it would strengthen all the spells he cast, making them more painful. He slowly aimed it at Vernon relishing the fear in Petunia and Vernon's eyes as well as the confusion in Dudley's eyes. '_Crucio' _Harry thought with glee as he pointed the wand at Vernon, unbinding him at the same time. Vernon screamed as he writhed on the floor in pain, yelling obscenities and death threats all the while. Harry smiled as he conjured a whip made of flames from the tip of his wand, hitting Vernon with it repeatedly. And so it continued, whips, castration curses, and crucios followed by healing magic only for worse spells to follow.

Eventually, Harry had his fill. "Now then, onto more important matters," Harry said sadistically. A sickly green light emitted from his wand, hitting Vernon, causing him to immediately fall silent as the killing curse separated his soul from his body, killing him. Harry flicked his wand at Vernon's body, using considerable magic power even for him in order to resurrect him. Well… in a way. It was more like causing a ghost slave to inhabit Vernon's body. Harry smiled and cast the imperius curse on Dudley and Petunia before unfreezing all of them, healing Vernon as he did so.

"You are to act completely normally for five years but after I leave for Hogwarts are up you are to do everything you can to get yourselves all put into prison for life, breaking as many laws as you can," Harry instructed with a smile before reentering the pocket dimension. He had a memory to share with Darkness after all.

**Linebreak**

"I will wait here for you to finish your business there my lord," Darkness said resignedly. Harry smiled and gave her a nod.

"I shall see you in several hours Darkness," Harry said in farewell before apparating away into Knockturn alley where his appearance wouldn't be noticed. However almost immediately upon arriving, he heard something that had him running towards it.

Harry plowed through several of the alleys patrons but because he was running so quickly by the time they raised to their feet again and looked around to punish whoever had knocked them over that he was long gone. He curved into one of the side alleys and stopped short at the sight in front of him. A girl who appeared to be about sixteen with shoulder-length black hair, a smattering of freckles, a pale complexion and dark red eyes was under the effects of what was clearly a full body bind curse screaming for help while a large man was fumbling with his belt buckle. 'The girl is a vampire, interesting,' Harry thought as he walked closer. She had all the signs, pale complexion, fit body, young, and she had no heartbeat, Harry would be able to hear it especially this close. Upon seeing Harry the girl froze temporarily in shock.

"So, would you like to die quickly or slowly? If you want to die quickly apologize to the girl and walk over here slowly, if not then I'll have some fun with you. Personally, I'm hoping for the latter, rapists are disgusting flesh bags good for nothing in our society," Harry growled, barely managing to keep his aura in check as anger flooded through him.

The man whipped around and turned red with fury. "You think you can scare me, boy? I'm going to have some fun with this vampire before I slit her throat for the good of humanity, but first I think you need to be put in your place, permanently." The man said as he walked towards Harry, not even bothering to draw his wand.

Harry laughed openly at the man's blatant threat. "Slowly it is," Harry said. A red ball of light shot from Harry's eyes and hit the man causing him to fall to the ground, screaming in agony. "See I don't need a wand to kick your ass, see as a warlock I can simply cast spells at whatever the fuck I'm looking at, of course, I could almost cast them from my hands but where's the fun in that. I hope that the organ melting curse opens your ears a little. You are the only useless one here, so what if the girl is a vampire? Does that make her a lesser being? She may drink blood to survive but that doesn't mean she kills people, animal blood works just as well, as does donated blood," Harry let that sink in a minute before continuing, "Enjoy the afterlife."

With that Harry cast another spell at the man, an overpowered vanishing curse, the body wouldn't be found because it was moved into the void. Harry didn't mind the man's death, if he hadn't been killed then he would've just done the same thing to another girl and then another. Harry walked over to the girl and cast the counter curse for the body bind jinx onto the girl.

The girl watched as Harry approached and looked at him in closer detail. He appeared to be roughly fourteen possibly fifteen and was incredibly handsome. He was about six feet tall with bright green eyes, messy black hair and a muscular build. It wasn't his age or his looks that surprised her though. It was his demeanor that did that. He seemed totally calm, even during the fight with the man who had almost raped her. He looked and acted like a fallen angel.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly as she looked up at him, still not moving, just looking up at him instead. The girl looked up into Harry's eyes and shivered slightly, moments before she had seen them as he looked at the man who had almost raped her and they had been full of contempt, hatred, anger, disgust and something more, a barely contained power that was barely noticeable. But now as she looked into his eyes that was gone, the power was still there but now his eyes showed compassion and concern. The boy was certainly interesting.

"Why did you help me, I'm a vampire," She whispered questioningly, fear still evident in her voice. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. '_Merlin almighty! he is hot_,' She thought for a moment before mentally berating herself. It wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking like that.

"Firstly I wasn't exactly going to trust a scumbag like that, secondly being a vampire doesn't mean you deserve death, you haven't done anything wrong," Harry answered simply. She looked at Harry appraisingly for a moment before answering as she decided he was telling the truth.

"Thank you, most people wouldn't have bothered," She said, a large amount of bitterness creeping into her voice. Harry shrugged slightly and crouched down next to her. As she looked into his eyes she was tempted to lean forward just a bit further and kiss his red lips. '_Merlin what is my problem!' _She thought to herself.

"I'm not most people," Harry said sincerely, "I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" The girl's eyes widened as she recognized his name, he was the brother of the twins-who-lived.

"I'm Mia Dracyl, thank you for saving me," Mia said gratefully. '_He is related to Holly Potter? I will find him again.' _Mia thought as Harry turned and walked away.

"No problem, be more careful next time," He said, his calm demeanor restored since the prejudiced bastard that thought rape was okay was dead. Harry was dark and sadistic but rape still disgusted him. The prejudice humans had for other races infuriated him as well. Harry quickly began walking towards Gringotts. Not a single person in the alley even dared to go near the dark haired boy. His presence alone was terrifying them, none of them had ever experienced such terrifying power and some of them had even been in the presence of the dark lord before.

He exited Knockturn Alley and entered Diagon Alley. He looked around curiously, he had only been to Diagon Alley a few times during his childhood. It seemed the same as it was before though. There were only a handful of people in the alley given that it was around five in the morning but some were there, going to one or two of the very few places open at this hour, such as Gringotts.

Harry revealed his magic before he walked towards Gringotts, ignoring any odd looks he got. He could understand their confusion, he was fourteen and it was rather odd for a fourteen-year-old to be in the alley on his own so early in the morning.

Harry walked up to the steps of Gringotts and into the building, ignoring the glares he got from of the guards outside, no doubt thinking he was there to cause trouble. Harry waited in one of the teller lines until it was his turn and grabbed a large pouch out of his pocket, inside of which were some galleons he had conjured for this very purpose. He simply loved being a Sorcerer as he called it, he could just fucking ignore the laws of Transfiguration. He could transfigure food, gold or anything else he wanted despite the fact that no other wizard could. He stepped forward as it was his turn and spoke to the goblin manning the desk.

/Greetings Master Teller Litrell,/ Harry said using the greeting the goblin in gobbledygook, reading the goblin's name tag as he spoke. The goblin's eyes widened as he heard the language of his people come from the young wizard's lips.

/Greetings young wizard,/ The old goblin, Litrell said. /How may I help you today?/

/I need to take the inheritance test and I want to have a magical and legal name change, I believe this is the correct fee?/ Harry said as he passed over the bag of gold. The goblin looked at Harry skeptically as he began to count the coins.

/Aren't you a little young to take the test young wizard and why would you wish to change your name?/ Litrell asked dubiously. Traditionally the test was taken by a wizard who was of age when they were trying to settle a fight for a claim of the lordship of a house, this wizard looked fourteen and to his knowledge, there wasn't a fight for a lordship going on between any of the noble houses.

/I am a unique case, of sorts, I trust the amount in the bag is correct?" Harry said firmly. The goblin hesitated slightly but nodded after a moment as he finished counting the coins.

"Yes one moment, Griphook!" Litrell called out in English. Harry watched as none other than the very same goblin who had first led him to his trust vault back in his old world came walking towards them.

"Griphook I need you to lead this young wizard to one of the private meeting rooms and administer a full inheritance test to him," Litrell ordered briskly. The goblin nodded slowly, his eyes lighting up as he understood the hidden message when Litrell said young wizard. '_I see, the wizard has not dined to give his name_.' Griphook thought, '_Most curious, I wonder why.'_

"Of course, right this way," He said, before turning and walking down the hall from which he had come. Harry followed him quickly. He couldn't wait to see which lordships he had. He hadn't been able to figure out which ones he had, so far he simply knew he had several of them. Griphook led them into a large room that was sparsely furnished, simply a desk with several chairs lined up in front of it on one side and another, singular, chair on the other. Griphook took a seat and gestured for them to do the same.

"Now, I need you to sign both your old name and your new name at the appropriate places on this document, using this blood quill," The goblin ordered in English as he passed the document across to the wizard along with the quill. He smiled slightly at what he was doing, a magical and legal name change. Once it was finished then his parents authority over him would become nearly nonexistent. A name change in the magical world was similar to a self disownment. Plus it would make it harder for Dumbledore to use any name based magic on him since he would be sure to keep his full name secret. After all, Hogwarts would send his letter addressed to his old name, meaning Dumbledore wouldn't have any way to figure out what his new name was, or even that he had changed it.

Additionally, whatever he changed it to would be the name he needed to use for magical oaths in order to make them binding. Meaning that meant he could easily make fake magical oaths with the name change. It was an interesting thing to have done, it was not very common in the current century. He strained his neck to see the signature the wizard wrote upon it but was startled as the wizard spoke in perfect gobbledygook.

/Of course, Junior Teller Griphook,/ Harry answered politely as he passed the document back. The goblin's eyes widened comically as he read the name on the signature line, Harry James Potter, who was now to be known as Harrison Celatum Libertas.

/I am holding you to the Gringotts employee confidentiality oath, no living being that doesn't work at Gringotts may know my old name or my new name for that matter, without my permission,/ Harry said, still in gobbledygook. He was inwardly laughing at the name he had chosen. It was so perfectly fitting. His middle name meant secret in Latin, which indeed it would be, he would be sure to hide his middle name so that magical rituals would be hard to use on him. His last name meant freedom signifying the fact that he was breaking free of his family and Dumbledore's control.

The goblin in question scowled slightly, this human simply knew too much for his liking, few outside the bank knew that clients were protected by a preexisting confidentiality contract and so most purebloods foolishly bribed the goblins to keep their secrets. It was interesting though that he just assumed he would inherit a lordship of some sort, it was extremely rare for an unknown person to inherit one and Griphook knew that the Potters had only one lordship which was currently held by James Potter. /Very well Mr. Johnson if you'll follow me to the ritual room,/ Griphook directed. Harry smirked again at the thought of finally knowing which lordships he would be inheriting. Griphook gestured for Harry to follow him once more and he stood from his desk, leading him further into the bank and into a large ritual room with names and abilities lining the walls.

/Griphook, I warn you now, whatever you may see I am not dying nor in any danger, I do suspect a legion goblin warriors to come through that door very soon since all magic spells will come undone when I go through the ritual,/ Harry threatened. The spells he had to suppress his magical power would come undone during the ritual, meaning his magical power would flood all of London.

The goblin looked extremely curious due to his words. However, he seemed to choose to say nothing and simply observed as he passed him the ritual knife. The ritual was fairly straightforward, the witch or wizard taking it would simply lay in the pool of water in the middle and then cut themselves with the ritual knife. Then the water would flow from the pool through the specially made cracks in the floor flowing to the names of any lordships the heir had a right to claim on one side and the names of any abilities they had on the other.

Harry strode forward calmly and climbed into the indent in the floor where he was supposed to lay. Water quickly filled it up via magic and he cut his arm to allow the blood to flow into the water. The result was instantaneous. He lost all control over his magical core and aura, they both flared to life at a hundred percent power.

/By Ragnok's beard!/ Griphook shouted loudly. Everything had proceeded normally. The wizard had climbed into the indent as he was supposed to and the water had flowed into the space. However the second he cut his arm, the moment when all magical spells and other magical things about a person become unraveled and released themselves magic had flooded the hall. To Griphook it was obvious what had happened, a self-imposed magical suppression charm had been broken.

He fell to his knees as wave after wave of magic hit him. It was the strongest magical force he had ever seen. Now he knew why the wizard had told him a legion of goblins would be flooding into the room. There was no way this much magic would go unnoticed, the child's magical power was enough to fill all of Gringotts, nay all of London. It was indeed a fortunate thing that muggles wouldn't be able to sense it. The goblins would be the only ones close enough to it to be able to identify its source location however, something that was extremely fortunate for Harry.

The door to the room swung ten goblins rushed in only to freeze as well upon seeing the results of the test on the wall. Harry rose out of the indentation in the floor and merely smiled at them as he looked around the room and paled slightly.

/I assumed I was rich but this is ridiculous,/ Harry said dryly after a moment. He probably possessed over four-fifths of the wizarding world's wealth, the fortunes of the families on the wall was immense and the goblins had had control of it for centuries, no doubt they had been investing it smartly. They would be furious that they had to give it back to a wizard simply because an heir to the families it originally belonged to had appeared.

Griphook and the guards finally snapped out of it. /I believe you have some explaining to do, you must meet with Ragnok, young miss these guards will escort you to a room to wait for now./ Griphook said.

Griphook nodded firmly as he surveyed the room, the boy definitely needed to see Ragnok. Every single one of the abilities on the ability wall was highlighted and the names of every single one of the thirteen vaults that had activated mysteriously five years ago were highlighted, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Vyldan, Emyrs, Le Fay, Faldyr, Delar, Baxteen, Leydreer, Cyldrin, and Wulron. He was the one that had caused all of those families vaults to reactivate. The goblins had been in a panic attempting to find whoever had caused it for years. The gold from those families made up a huge portion of the goblin nation's wealth.

Griphook led the way with the guards flanking Harry on both sides. They led them deeper and deeper through the vaults of Gringotts until coming to a stop outside a pair of large, elegant doors. Griphook stepped knocked on the doors and almost instantly a deep but old voice from inside commanded them to enter.

Harry's eyes scanned the room quickly, the door they came in from was the only way out though there was a hidden door at the back of the room near the throne he might be able to use. If things went south this could be dangerous, he only hoped the goblin king wasn't hostile towards him. The throne room itself was well decorated with golds, jewels and other precious medals adorning the walls and throne, the throne elevated slightly to show the kings importance.

/Griphook, this is the one who caused the disturbance?/ Ragnok asked immediately. Griphook opened his mouth to respond but Harry spoke first.

/I am your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you King Ragnok, esteemed king of the goblins, I apologize for the disturbance my magic caused you and your people,/ Harry answered in flawless gobbledygook, surprising the king. He bowed as he spoke, further surprising all the goblins present and indeed there were many, guards on either side of the king as well as what appeared to be several advisers. Few wizards bothered bowing to a goblin, no matter their rank.

/I am surprised one as young as yourself speaks our language, most wizards never bother to learn it and even fewer would show me the respect that you showed by bowing in my presence,/ Ragnok said, a questioning lilt in his voice. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment of the king's words.

/In all of my life there is one lesson I have learned that stands out to me my king, I am not like any of my kind, I am unique in more ways than one,/ Harry countered, his voice betraying a steel that hadn't been noticeable before. Ragnok's booming laugh filled the chamber as Harry finished.

/Indeed young one, what is your name?/ Ragnok asked as his laughter died.

/Harrison Libertas your grace I changed my name legally and magically mere minutes ago,/ Harry said smoothly, his voice still possessing the same steel it had in his last sentence. Ragnok raised a hand and the hidden door Harry had noticed earlier swung open admitting a goblin with a large box in his hands.

/My King this is the container you requested,/ The goblin said as he presented the ornately decorated box to Ragnok. The king accepted it from the goblin quickly who stepped to the side.

/Well Harrison, we have much to discuss but first and foremost I believe these are yours,/ Ragnok said as he extended the box of rings. /If the inheritance ritual was correct and you are indeed the heir of those families then the rings will accept you, I warn you though that if the ritual was, by some ridiculously small chance, wrong then the rings will kill you, I trust you know what finger to put them on?/

Harry nodded firmly and took the box from Ragnok's outstretched hand, not even asking how he had found out about the ritual so quickly. He backed up to where he had been previously and opened the box, quickly glancing at the rings, there were thirteen in total each varying slightly, they were all the same size but the materials varied. Some were made of platinum, others gold, and others even a mix, they also varied in the crest on each ring of course. Harry activated his magesight for a moment to see if there were any dangerous spells on them. Seeing there wasn't, he reached into the box and began putting the rings on his finger one by one, each ring merging with the one before it, before becoming invisible.

Each ring caused a flash of magic to fill the room as he put it on and assumed the lordship of each family. The goblins had been expecting him to be the correct heir but it was still quite a sight to watch so many lordships be claimed one after another. /What do we need to discuss your highness?/ Harry said as he passed back the now empty box.

/Follow me,/ Ragnok instructed with a toothy grin. Harry followed Ragnok through the back doors, Griphook still standing exactly where he had when he walked into the room and he looked around. It was clearly an office but unlike the throne room which looked rather personalize this room looked extremely lived in. There were book shelves on every wall but the door with portraits on the walls in spaces in between there was a rather nice looking desk with two chairs on one side and one on another. Harry one of the two seats on the other side from where Ragnok was moving to sit down in.

/So what is it that you wish to discuss, your Highness?/ Harry asked quietly after they were both seated. Ragnok gave him an amused look before explaining.

/I like you, polite, rich and to the point, powerful too if the magical surge I felt was any indication, in any case, I will not bother asking how you are the heir to those families since you would undoubtedly either lie to me or evade the question but I do have an assortment of a vague list of the items now in your possession, I had the list assembled when the vaults first reactivated five years ago,/ Ragnok said as he handed Harry a sheet of parchment that had been on top of his desk. Harry looked at it quickly before realizing it was a very brief summarization of his combined wealth.

Vaults 1-14

Current Wealth: 926,481,461,894 Galleons. (AN: Galleon conversion rate is 20 dollars per galleon and for those of you who think I made Harry unrealistically rich, I did! Be sure to leave plenty of hate reviews about it, I care sooo much.)

Note Worth Objects: Excalibur, Crown of Avalon, Staff of Wizardry, Gryffindor's armor, Hufflepuff's Dagger, Ravenclaw's bow, Slytherin's Cloak, Wand of Witchcraft.

Titles: Lord Gryffindor, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Vyldan, Lord Emyrs, Lord Le Fay, Lord Faldyr, Lord Delar, Lord Baxteen, Lord Leydreer, Lord Cyldrin, Lord Wulron, Lord Hogwarts, Lord Royal.

Properties:

Sorcerer Tower

Gryffindor Fortress

Hufflepuff Manor

Slytherin Estate

Ravenclaw Tower

Hogwarts

Vyldan Manor

Faldyr Estate

Delar Castle

Leydreer Tower

Baxteen Manor

Cyldrin Castle

Wulron Estate

Wizengamot Votes:

260

/Okay... So what you're telling me is I'm stupid rich and control the wizengamot as well as Hogwarts?/ Harry asked as he put the paper down. The wizengamot had a fairly simple system setup for votes and it seemed that thanks to it he basically owned the British Government.

There were four tiers, one vote, five votes, ten votes, and fifteen votes, with a title for each tier. Noble, Count, Baron, and Royal. Each family or role got a title decided by the wizengamot. Royals were special but the others always combined for a grand total of one hundred and fifty votes. Sometimes it was with fifty Nobles, twenty Counts and five Barons or other times with almost all nobles. Of course, there was also the ten ministry seats for the head of the major departments that gave whoever sat in them got fifteen votes each, for a total of three hundred votes. But royal was separate from all that, it was the title awarded to each family that founded the wizengamot and Ministry of magic as a reward until the family died out, they had twenty votes each and there were thirteen families in total.

Whilst those family lines had existed there was two hundred and sixty more votes for a grand total of five hundred and sixty. Thankfully the wizengamot was never allocated the power to give a family a Royal title, it was unique to the founding families. This meant that once the lines died off the Wizengamot just completely lost the votes. It had stayed at two hundred and fifty and things had seemed balanced. Now though he had inherited all those families lordships meaning he had all of there royal votes for a grand two hundred and eighty total votes. He had almost half the total votes on his own, he could decide every law that was passed, every title granted and more. Before things had been balanced for the most part, since the families had all fought against each other but he had all the royal votes. Assuming at least forty-one other votes worth of people voted on the same side he wanted he could tip any vote he wanted his way.

/That is correct, and I believe that's all I have to tell you, I assume you want to go down to your vaults now?/ Ragnok asked as he grinned widely at Harry. Harry nodded slowly after a minute as he processed all the information before a question struck him.

/On the summary, it didn't say the locations of any of my residences, do you have a portkey linked to any of them?/ Harry wondered aloud. Ragnok chortled slightly.

/Simply say the name of the residence you wish to visit and your head of house ring for the house will take you there, that said I assume you don't know the other features of the rings since you were asking about it, they protect you from mind influencing spells and potions, as well as from poisons and they also provide an above average Occlumency shield around your mind. Aside from that they do of course serve as proof to your lordship of each of your families,/ Ragnok explained. '_Excellent, now there is only one more matter to discuss_.' Harry thought. He tried to think of how to broach the topic without alarming the goblin king.

/Your majesty, there is still one matter I wish to discuss with you before I head to my vaults,/ Harry said slowly. Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

/Oh?/ He said questioningly. Harry waved a hand and a document appeared on the desk between them. Ragnok glanced down at it, unsurprised by the display of wandless magic. '_So he was already informed of my abilities before I stepped into the room, just as he knew of my lordships, that's surprising_,' Harry mused.

/It is, a neutrality contract of sorts, I am aware in the war against Voldemort you worked with the ministry to freeze the funds of known death eaters, I would rather not have that happen to me nor my allies, in return I would not only agree to spare any goblins and the goblin nation from any attacks but I would also grant your people equal after my victory,/ Harry stated tonelessly. Ragnok's jaw dropped slightly as Harry spoke. The boy was calmly sitting in his office heavily implying that he was going to fight the ministry at some point in the future. But he was also so sure of himself as he spoke as if there wasn't a doubt in the boy's mind that he would win. He needed more information before he acted.

/Tell me, we both know the ideals that Voldemort supported, are you of a like mind?/ Ragnok asked appraisingly. This was important, if Harry said that he was then whether or not it cost him his life was irrelevant, he wouldn't sign the paper. Harry frowned deeply.

/I am not of the same beliefs as him no, I do not hate muggleborns in any way though I do not care for muggles. Though I have no intentions of running around killing them. Not because of the dangers they pose to us but because they lack magic, it is my belief that magic is power, something I have learned over the years. I also think the most of the people currently in power need to either change their views or get out. They are focused on keeping everything the same or restricting magical creatures when they should be focusing on bettering our relationships with magical creatures and discovering new magic,/ Harry answered. Indeed over his many years of life, he had grown to care for muggles less and less. They had a purpose sure but they were cruel and had never fully recovered and their development of new things had become even worse than the wizarding worlds.

Ragnok looked at the boy closely and saw no signs of defeat. /Very well Lord Royal, you have a deal,/ Ragnok said as he signed his name with a flourish, right below where Harry's signature already resided on the contract. Harry smirked at Ragnok in satisfaction. His plans had gone perfectly. He had claimed his lordships and gotten the neutrality contract signed, next he simply needed to go shopping and then he could begin some of his more illegal procedures. Like hiring hit wizards to kill every single free death eater and setting up an alias for himself to build a reputation. Everything would be ready for stage two by the time he entered Hogwarts if things went smoothly.

/Excellent, now can you please have one of your subjects lead me to my companion and then to my vaults so I can be on my way?/ Harry asked as he rose to his feet. Ragnok quickly called in a goblin and Harry left the Goblin King's office, following said goblin, never once looking back.

AN: What did you guys think? This chapter was admittedly pretty difficult to write given that the goblins have almost no background in the Harry Potter books but I feel I didn't do terribly. Lots of setup and the last major timeskip, sorry I've had so many of those recently.


	4. Hogwarts Begins

AN: I do believe I owe you all a major apology, this chapter took almost a week to write and I intended it to be released within three days. The first part was pretty easy but the second was hard. It was the first bit where you really got to see any large amount of interaction with multiple harem members and it was pretty tricky to get right. If you have any suggestions on that front please feel free to give me them. Anyways, it's a bit shorter than the others but I always intended to end this chapter with them arriving at Hogwarts and I didn't want to stretch it out past there. It's still five thousand words anyway so it doesn't really matter past that I suppose.

AN2: In general he will treat his harem members pretty similar to the rest of his follows (once he acquires them). The obvious difference will be him using them for sex, and perhaps being more a bit trusting with them. However he IS a DARK LORD and I feel I should address what that is, at least in my story. It means he will care pretty much only about his goals and achieving them, it means he will be, for the most part uncompassionate (though some exceptions may be made in cases of things he hates, (EG child abuse or rape since both were things he himself was exposed to or at least things that were planned to happen to him)). He will also be overpowered as fuck, I feel I've made that clear with the way I've described him in comparison to gods but in fights, he WILL NOT lose. (Doesn't mean I can't make fights funny as shit when he taunts his enemies). The story will focus more on manipulation, revenge and causing mayhem. I feel some comedy would do the story some good and so I may show a bit off a bit of a dark lord's love of causing chaos for their enemies in Harry.

**A God of Gods**

Harry smirked as he walked out of Gringotts, the small money pouch on his waist several thousand galleons heavier than when he put it in. Of course, when he'd seen the terrible enchantments the goblins had put onto the bag he had reenchanted it himself. The way the goblins had it he would've needed to count out every galleon he wanted from the bag, plus it would've been easy to steal. He enchanted it so he could simply think of a number and that many galleons would float out of it. The bag also happened to cause any would-be-thieves to endure pain similar to the cruciatus curse.

Harry brushed past one of the wizards walking up the steps to the goblin bank and looked around the alley, thinking of what he'd learned in the bank.'_There is no need to focus on politics when I only need to convince four barons to vote on my side in order to win any vote I need. It appears I will need to change my plans. The properties will be useful as well, I may check them out once I finish with Hogwarts for the year,' _Harry mused as he looked around the alley, '_Now where to go first?'_

After a moment of thought he settled on Ollivanders, he had a wand already but he needed one that was boughten. The ministry kept detailed records of wands and if he didn't buy one they would become suspicious. Yes, Ollivanders would be a good first stop. Luckily, Harry didn't get as many stares as he walked towards Ollivanders, several hours had passed since he had entered the bank and so far more people were in the alley. Harry pushed open the door to the famous wand shop and hesitated at the door as he noticed intricate rune carvings on the floor. '_An apparition muffling point? Interesting, why would he need to be able to silently apparate into his shop, whatever I am here for a wand, not to investigate an old man' _Harry thought.

"Excuse me? Mr. Ollivander!" Harry called as he entered the shop. His eyes scanned the store, finding row after row of boxes that undoubtedly held wands but no Ollivander. '_I wonder… perhaps?'_ Harry took a step forward and pretended to continue looking for Ollivander, his head whipping around. '_There he is,'_ Harry thought as he sensed Ollivander appear behind him, using the runes on the floor to muffle his appearance. Harry immediately turned around to show the old man he saw through his little trick.

Ollivander jumped as Harry's eyes met his, Ollivander's head hitting the door due to how far back he jumped in his fright. "Hello Mr. Ollivander, I am in need of a wand for when I start Hogwarts this year," Harry said calmly while he internally smirked at besting the man at his own game.

"Of course mister…." Ollivander trailed off, hoping to get the name of the young man who had somehow beaten his trick. He was quite put off about it if he was being honest. He had scared thousands of young wizards and witches over the years as they came into his shop, he'd even done it to Albus Dumbledore but somehow this young man had seen through it. Harry, however, remained silent as he squinted at Ollivander's magical aura. '_What on earth is causing that earthy feeling his aura is sending off? It is almost like.. That's it!' _

"You're a High Elf, possibly the last of your kind," Harry observed calmly. Ollivander's eyes went wide as he drew his wand from his pocket darting towards Harry so quickly it almost seemed like he apparated again.

"How did you find that out! Who told you!" Ollivander said in a panic, the look on his face almost deranged. '_This man is an idiot, his race is clearly some kind of big secret yet by the way he answered any doubts I had about him being a High Elf vanished,'_ Harry thought amusedly. Harry quickly scoured his mind for any information he had on high elves. They had a lifespan of approximately two thousand years, they enjoyed causing mischief and despite most of their race being extremely knowledgeable they rarely responded to any question beyond the most cryptic of answers. Magic wise there were good at race magic or, as Harry knew it to be, the combined magic of Matter and Time to cause permanent change to a living being. They were also extinct, or at least that was the general consensus. The race's only identifying trait other than their ears was their aura and since High Elves were adept at race magic, it was generally easy for them to conceal or change their ears.

"Your aura simply screams it, Mr. Ollivander, in any case, I do need a wand, if it would speed things up the wood type I am most connected to is Yew, my magical number is eleven and I am right handed," Harry said calmly, ignoring the wand pointed at his face as he listed off everything his wand should have minus the core. There was probably less than ten wands in the shop that were eleven inches, made of Yew and were designed for right-handed people, with that finding the best one for him to use should've been simple.

Ollivander's eyes went wide, '_What the hell is this boy? Aurasight is a dead ability, the only thing close to it that still exists is magesight,' _Ollivander thought, standing still, frozen in his shock.

"Mister Ollivander is something wrong?" Harry asked his amusement showing clearly due to his tone. Ollivander shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He had no time to wonder about such things, he needed to ensure that the child didn't tell anyone of his racial status. He was, however, surprised by the fact that the child knew so much of what his wand required, or at least the child thought he did.

"Of course, I assume you have your Hogwarts letter for proof that you are indeed of the correct age to receive a wand?" Ollivander questioned, doing his best to remain calm while thinking of a plan of action.

"Of course," Harry responded as he drew the letter from his robes. It had been given to him by the Imperiused Dursley's a week prior when it had arrived with their mail. It made things easier, even if he could've just forged it instead. He'd even decided to write them a letter back using a conjured owl. Of course, he probably confused the hell out of Dumbledore who would undoubtedly be expecting his plans to be going perfectly. Plans which involved Harry being completely cut off from the magical world. Ollivander looked at the letter held in the boy's hands critically. It had the official Hogwarts seal and appeared to be made of the same distinctive parchment as most Hogwarts letters, it was most certainly authentic.

"One moment, I believe I have three wands that suit the requirements you listed earlier," Ollivander muttered as he made his way into the back of his shop. '_I will sell him his wand and obliviate him the moment his back is turned to leave, it will make him forget I am a High Elf he will never know a thing' _Ollivander plotted before quickly making his way to the front of the shop with three wand boxes in his arms. He set them down and lifted the lids from the boxes quickly.

"These are the eleven inch, right-handed, yew wands you have?" Harry asked as he reached towards the one on the far left and picked it up hesitantly, it didn't feel right at all.

"Go on, give it a flick," Ollivander encouraged. Harry grimaced but did it anyway. He flicked the wand causing the shelves to all start shaking. Ollivander snatched it out of his hands, quickly putting it back into the box.

"Definitely not, it appears dragon heartstring is not compatible with you," Ollivander muttered before passing Harry the wand in the middle. Harry remained passive, the wand didn't feel awful like the other one did but it didn't feel perfect either. He flicked it forward slightly, almost jumping as a small torrent of flames emitted from it. '_How the fuck did that one feel anywhere close to right? It almost burned me!' _Harry thought incredulously.

"Not that one either," Harry said quickly and Ollivander nodded in agreement. Harry slowly picked up the last one, a small smirk appearing on his face. He flicked it forward which caused golden sparks that were so bright that they were almost blinding.

"Most curious, it appears you were right about your wand requirements, that is a right-handed wand made of Yew, eleven inches with a core of solidified dementor mist, very hard to acquire and it has a strong connection to fear. However what is so intriguing about that wand is that is has a secondary core, of a griffin hair which symbolizes the bravery of its owners. The wand was an experiment on my part. I am not sure why I made it after all Yew is connected to death and while I can see a connection between death and fear, bravery doesn't connect as well," Ollivander mused in surprise. He had never expected to sell the wand, he had only brought it up because he had so few other wands that fit the requirements the boy had listed.

"Well, thank you for the wand Mr. Ollivander," Harry said happily. '_Well, I am done here,_' Harry thought with no small amount of satisfaction at having a proper wand at last. "Obliviate," Harry said, quickly altering Ollivanders memories to make him believe everything had gone the way Ollivander had expected it, even giving him his old name to make him think the memory was real.

Harry exited the shop whilst Ollivander was still recovering from the obliviation and thought of his next stop while he put his wand into the large pocket dimension he had following him around. The magic was really quite ingenious, a large storage space condensed into the size of a pen tip which he could put things into at will. He could conjure it all but it wouldn't be the same and if he wanted to show off the fact he was rich at Hogwarts then he needed to have clothes that were unquestionably famous designer quality. '_Twilfitt and Tatting's it is then,' _Harry decided. So it continued, Harry going to shops, gathering his school supplies and altering the memories of the shopkeepers, spending far more time in Flourish and Blotts than any of the others. After a few hours, he had gathered all he needed. He quickly walked to Knockturn Alley, heading into a darker corner of the Alley and apparating away, directly back into the large pocket dimension which was located near the Dursleys.

"My lord, you've returned!" Darkness exclaimed happily as she rushed to him from the seat she had been sitting in as she read.

"Yes Darkness, I've returned, I trust you've been enjoying your reading?" Harry asked dryly as he looked at the book she'd been reading. The title made him mentally chortle 'One thousand ways to torture a muggle' '_Been there, done that_' Harry thought.

"Anyway we need to discuss my plan for when we arrive at school, things have changed,' Harry said. Darkness's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What caused them to change? Did your lordships not give you as much influence in the Wizengamot as you were hoping?" She asked worriedly. Harry chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, no, I assure you it was nothing of the sort, Darkness, I have two hundred and sixty votes on the Wizengamot," Harry said with a smirk. Darkness froze and her mouth hung open a bit.

"But, but that would mean…" Darkness stuttered.

"I am the lord of the every founding family of the British Government, the most prominent magical government in the world," Harry said smugly. There were around twenty countries that had magical governments and amongst those the British had the most wizards by far, it was the country where the first wizarding communities had been set up due to the powerful wizards and witches it consistently produced. The list was impressive, Merlin, Morgana, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort, and of course Harry Potter.

"So how do you want to proceed then master? Many of your plans revolved around gaining political power," Darkness asked curiously. Harry pursed his lips slightly.

"The plans will remain similar, instead of focusing on the Wizengamot we will being putting more focus on recruiting followers and getting revenge on Dumbledore," Harry explained.

"Of course, as you say," She agreed, bowing her head. Harry sank into one of the chairs he used while reading.

"In any case, our plans won't take effect for two weeks," Harry said resignedly. He'd been so bored ever since he finished his magic training. Though there had been some fun rituals he'd done. Well, fun for him. Dark and twisted to most people.

**Linebreak**

Harry walked through the crowd calmly walking towards platform nine and three quarters, ignoring the retarded redhead woman shouting about muggles, someone whom he suspected had been instructed to do so by Dumbledore in order to gain his attention. He calmly walked through the pillar hiding the platform and looked around, quickly looking through the horde of witches and wizards. '_There they are, long time no see Holly,' _Harry thought as he looked at his old family. He quickly waded through the crowd, heading onto the train.

Harry sneered as he looked into the first compartment and saw that one of the redheads had somehow gotten onto the train ahead of him. '_Fucking Weasleys, they are even more bigoted than the Malfoys even if it is towards the dark instead of the light'_ Harry thought in annoyance. He'd been researching all the major families and what he had found about the Weasleys disgusted him. They were essentially an army of Dumbledore pawns. He quickly walked past that compartment and continued walking, trying to put some distance between himself and the bigot. He stopped once he saw an empty compartment, opening the door and going inside.

"Peace and quiet at last," Harry said as he cast weak glamours and notice-me-not charms onto the compartment. It would deter those who would want to waste his time. '_Like the Weasley I just saw,' _Harry thought with a smirk as he saw another member of the Weasley family walk past his compartment. With a simple thought, he undid the glamour he had on the space just above his shoulder causing the black and blue phoenix resting on him to be revealed.

"Now we just need to wait and see," Harry said as he summoned one of the books on charms he'd been keeping in his pocket dimension. He already knew far more about charms than the author did but he wanted something to make himself more inconspicuous. All he had to do was wait, someone skilled enough would eventually come along and notice his spells. If things went well they would end up breaking the spells and investigating who cast relatively powerful deterrent spells. Well, powerful to most people. Then he would meet someone interesting who would hopefully be intelligent enough to hold a conversation.

Sure enough roughly ten minutes later Harry looked up from his book as he felt someone unraveling his spells. The door slid open to reveal a tall girl with icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. '_Ah, a Greengrass most likely, it is expected that one of their family would be capable of unraveling my spells, though she does seem a bit young to be able to do so, impressive. I suppose that means I win the bit with Darkness, I am glad I was correct in my guess that the Greengrass heiress would be the one to notice the spells. Research certainly pays off sometimes. I still do not know why I agreed to a bet with her, much less one where the stakes were her being allowed to pleasure me whenever she wished. I could have just ordered her to pleasure me and she would have gladly done it, damn those hormones clouding my judgment when she made the offer,' _Harry recalled as he used his occlumency to recall the incident nearly instantaneously.

"Hello Heir Greengrass, it appears I was correct Darkness," Harry said. Harry mentally smirked at how his words caused her eyes widened slightly further for a moment when he said Greengrass. '_Most definitely the Greengrass heiress then,' _Harry remembered as he searched through his memories via Occlumency. The phoenix seemed to mope from its spot on Harry's shoulder when it heard Harry's words.

"Is, is, that a roy- royal, phoenix?" She asked in complete shock. Harry, who had been giving his 'pet' a glare that would make fully trained aurors whimper in order to get his 'phoenix' to start acting normally again. He looked over at her, boredom showing in his posture.

"Yes, yes it is, she happens to be my pet," Harry said nonchalantly while smirking mentally for what had to be the tenth time in the past month. His plans were going oh so well. Even the small details like scaring the shit out of people by having a creature that was worshipped as a god in parts of the world as a pet. Granted it was correct to assume they were gods, the deities were the royal phoenixes after all.

"Who are you?" The Daphne asked in a frightened whisper. '_How on earth could anyone know who I am, the only person who I haven't interacted with anyone my age yet, how does he have a royal phoenix as a pet more importantly who is he? He is also really handsome' _Daphne thought, unknowingly blushing as she looked at him due to Harry's power. '_His robes scream rich, his demeanor seems almost calm and almost rehearsed, and more importantly, he is quite possibly the most handsome person I have ever seen.' _

'_Who am I, I cannot believe the amount of time I spent debating that question the past two weeks, still, for now, I must be simply the ex-heir of the Potter family, nothing more at least publicly,'_ Harry thought.

"I am, Harrison Libertas, formerly Harry Potter," Harry said. smirking slightly as the girl momentarily lost her composure, her entire face and posture showing how shocked she was for a moment before she recovered. '_Harry Potter? Mother and Father discussed him once, they said his family essentially disowned him if I recall correctly, they changed their heir to his sister the girl-who-lived, is that why he changed his name?' _Daphne wondered.

"A pleasure to meet you," Daphne said nervously, slightly blushing again despite that, as she slowly sat down across from Harry. Harry mentally laughed and smirked as he saw how perfect the situation was. A girl on her own was extremely vulnerable to the strange ability he had. He'd managed to gain enough control of it in the pocket dimension that he could choose who was affected by it but what caused it and how it worked was still a mystery to him.

Harry's eyes flickered over the fifteen-year old's body and almost immediately decided that he would increase the exposure she had to his power. It never went away once he exposed someone so he had made sure to keep it to an amount that would only cause her to like him up to this point, it was time to change that. He exposed her to a ton of it, of how he loved females. He never had to use Legilimency or charms in order to manipulate them, they just flat out worshipped him the moment he exposed enough of that strange power to them.

'_Though to be honest if I exposed my full magical aura to anyone I would be worshipped as a god anyway, that or I would be attacked out of sheer terror,' _Harry mused.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine," Harry said charmingly as he allowed a massive wave of his the strange power to wash over her. He watched her closely, he had yet to see the full blast of the aura contact, someone, in Diagon Alley he had kept it restrained and before that he had infected every girl who even laid eyes on him so he hadn't been able to observe it as of yet.

He watched with no small amount of interest as her pupils momentarily dilated before going back to normal and a slightly creepy shine entered her eyes which didn't fade away. He observed her for a few more seconds before deciding it was over '_That is actually quite creepy, at least now I know what causes their eyes to shine like that when they look at me,' _Harry thought.

"Mr. Libe-Master, were the spells on your compartment a test?" Daphne asked, as her mind slowly became consumed with a nearly obsessive level of unnatural love for Harry causing her to become more devoted to him by the second. Harry shrugged slightly.

"If you are curious you'll find the puzzles around you. If you are determined, you will solve them. (Erno Rubik, creator of the Rubik's cube) In other words, I wanted someone who was not only alert enough to notice my spells but also determined and powerful enough to unravel them, whilst relatively weak for me those spells had enough power behind them that most students would have problems unraveling them, yet you, a first year, did so," Harry said nonchalantly. He only admitted it was a test because he knew at this point she would be unable to betray him, her obsession with him would prevent it. The fact he discreetly cast a spell on her to make her immune from Legilimency attacks may have also had something to do with it.

"We-weak?" She asked in shock, those spells had been difficult to unravel, almost as hard as the ones her father had cast. The spell for it, _Finite_, was easy but the more powerful the spell the more concentration and power was needed to unravel or stop it. Harry simply smiled waved his hand at the door, casting ludicrously a powerful notice-me-not charm along with setting up a repellant ward strong enough to repel a nuke blast if it was hit with one. He flashed back to his sister standing on the platform and quickly exempted her from the spells, '_If I know Holly any minute now she will show up, I just hope Dumbledore has not corrupted her,' _Harry worried momentarily before shrugging it off, from what he'd seen the obsessive devotion his power caused didn't ever fade that alone would be enough to ensure her loyalty to him.

Daphne simply froze as she felt the power of his spells, '_What is this power? He could slaughter the entire country in seconds! I have never felt anywhere close to this much power in my life,' _Daphne thought as she restrained her body from shaking in terror. '_He will not hurt me, cmon Daphne get your shit together,' _She told herself.

"May I inquire as to how you acquired a royal phoenix," Daphne asked after she composed herself once more. Harry blatantly smirked.

"You may ask," He responded, his tone clearly showing his real answer. Daphne frowned slightly.

"But I shall not be told the answer," She observed in a dry tone. Harry nodded his head slightly and smirked again. '_I like this girl, she is not half as dumb as most of the people I have interacted with up to this point, it is almost like talking to a version of Darkness where she is not nearly all-knowing_,' Harry mused.

Harry looked over at the door as he sensed the alert spell, which he had tied into the repellant ward to inform him if his sister approached, had gone off. He watched as she rushed into the compartment, the rituals enhancing the speeds he was capable of seeing and increasing the sharpness of his vision being the only things allowing him to see her clearly. He momentarily saw a chibi version of himself dancing in his head when he took her in. Her beauty had only increased since her early childhood. She had the same killing-curse-green eyes he had along with shoulder-length jet-black hair, pale skin, and a lite smattering of freckles with a small button nose. Her clothes certainly helped her appearance as well, a short plaid skirt that showed off her long, smooth, pale legs and the button up shirt she was wearing that showed her developing c cup breasts. '_At this rate, I will be fucking enough girls to call it a harem,' _Harry thought dryly before he felt a slight impact as Holly reached him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Harry! I knew it was you in this compartment the moment I felt the spells on it," Holly said happily as she deliberately pressed her body against Harry's trying to show off the fact that her body had matured a lot since he had last seen her. Of course, Harry had absolutely no need for that reminder, he'd been observing her since she entered the compartment, seemingly moving in slow motion for him. '_Though she has no way of knowing of the dozens of rituals I have performed, nor that fact that I have not seen her in three hundred and fifty-three years, from my perspective at least, I had to train to be able to fight against gods, even now I only win due to my immense skill and power, they far outrank me in sheer magical knowledge,' _Harry thought with a slightly pout, he had wanted to surpass Darkness's knowledge quite badly.

"Hello Heir Potter," Harry said scathingly. Holly blanched slightly and flinched, pulling away from Harry, looking distraught. He had remained calm at the bank but being disinherited by his own father was a blow, to say the least. Darkness, from her spot on Harry's shoulder, looked down at the girl with a slight glare in the dark purple eyes of her royal phoenix form.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry about that James didn't ask my opinion before he did it, he announced it on our tenth birthday," Holly said, crying slightly as she remembered the day her so-called father had essentially disowned her brother, after that day she had never called him father again. '_I cannot lose him, I have to make it up to him, I will not let us be apart for a moment longer, no after being apart for so long' _Holly thought desperately. Harry sighed slightly.

"It is fine Holly, I didn't think you had anything to do with it, I am glad to hear it though," Harry said after a moment. Holly smiled and immediately began another suffocating hug with Harry before pulling away and looking around the compartment.

"Wait, who are you?" Holly asked in shock as she finally noticed the girl sitting in the compartment, who, up to this point, had been sitting quietly, observing the situation. Daphne mentally scowled. '_Lucky bitch, as his sister she can do stuff like that all she wants,' _Daphne thought with jealous as she watched Holly pressed herself against Harry.

"I am Daphne Greengrass, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Daphne said, concealing her jealousy.

"Holly Potter, Harry's sister," Holly said, narrowing her eyes. '_What was the tone she used? Is she… jealous?' _Holly thought in surprise. '_Good, she should be, I will be Harry's and no else will be allowed to pleasure him but me.'_

"Actually Holly, my name is Harrison now though since you're a friend Harry is still fine," Harry said. Holly suddenly looked ecstatic. '_Why on earth is she happy I changed my name? Perhaps she knows something I do not?' _Harry wondered.

"Are, are you still a Potter?" She asked looking hurt. '_Please, please do not be a Potter, it would allow us to marry each other I could serve him forever!' _Holly thought happily.

"No, I have changed my last name to Libertas," Harry said, glancing over at Daphne, considering how much to say before continuing, "I am Lord Royal."

Daphne froze and her already pale skin became paler while Holly smiled widely. "I told you when we were kids you were going to be important, I was right. Do you know how much panic the all of the founding family's wizengamot seats reactivating caused? They can't even do any meetings due to the number of active votes missing from each meeting without the holder of those seats being there," Holly said happily. "What do you plan to do?"

"I suppose that you were right, I cannot tell you everything but I will tell you this, soon the laws of Wizarding Britain's will be changing, and many of those in power will be changed," Harry told her. '_Of course I refrained from telling her that I would be building myself an army for when I am eventually declared a criminal for the changes I will be causing, plus for when I declare war on the rest of the world,' _Harry thought, laughing mentally at how he envisioned Holly's reaction when he found out what he was planning.

"Attention students, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, please ensure that you're in your school robes," An announcement came out of the magical speakers around the train. Holly and Daphne both scowled slightly at the thought of having their alone time with Harry interrupted.

"Well, I can change pretty easily so I will just step out of the compartment, and Daphne, say a word about anything I've said here and you won't wake up the next day," Harry threatened darkly. Holly smirked at Harry threatening Daphne. '_See bitch? I am his, he does not need you,' _Holly thought happily. Daphne for her part looked terrified. Harry stepped out of the compartment, casting powerful wards around the spot he was standing right next to the door. He didn't want anyone bothering him after all. He flicked his wrist exchanging the clothes he was wearing with the Acromantula silk robes from inside his pocket dimension. Harry's face momentarily showed amusement as he looked at Darkness who was sitting on his shoulder, pouting once more at not seeing her master naked.

He waited outside the door and it opened minutes later to reveal both Holly and Daphne, both dressed for Hogwarts. "You can come back in," They said simultaneously. '_These two need to get their shit together or I will be punishing both of them,' _Harry thought as he watched the two glare at each other. Gradually Harry felt the train come to a stop.

"Your trunks are in your pockets, right? The train is stopping, let's go," Harry said. As he turned around and began walking away, he didn't need to deal with two hormonal girls this soon into his Hogwarts years. Both girls quickly snapped out of their fight and began following after him.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to review and favorite. I tried to showcase the different girls and show them in different lights. Whenever writing a pairing with multiple characters filling an extremely similar role it's always hard to make them seem different. For example Holly and Daphne in this past chapter as well as Voldemort from before. Whilst they are all affected by his power they all have their own personalities and it manifests in different ways. For most girls it means falling in love with him but as you know girls treat those they love different based on their personality. Some are warm and bubbly towards their 'crush' (Though crush would be a major understatement in this case) while others are shy and almost terrified of their crush finding out how they feel. However, in general, they will all be submissive, this is definitely a dom Harry story. A slight exception to this is Holly who, due to growing up with him, will occasionally disagree with him if it involves something extremely important to herself, like Harry's safety or his love life.


	5. The Sorting

AN: Sorry for the huge wait, finals suck. In all seriousness I really am sorry for how long this took to get out. I am homeschooled and as such I normally have plenty of time for writing but for finals week I had actual normal length school days that took up much of the time I used for writing. In any case finals are over and it's summer vacation time.I shouldn't have any times where it takes that long to update again since summer has finally started. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5- The King of Slytherin

Light, the counterpart of Darkness, second most powerful deity in existence, bound to Darkness for all eternity for the dark cannot exist without the light and the light cannot exist without the dark, had called a meeting. For the second time in centuries every deity would manifest bodies simultaneously and they would come together to converse. The other deities knew it was serious and so, within seconds of being called, had all appeared into the small pocket dimension Light had created for the meeting.

"Darkness what!" Five of the other six deities shouted as Light stated her reason for calling them together.

"I said, Darkness has escaped her prison, I felt my domain rapidly losing power several years ago and I investigated the cause, Darkness has escaped and her power is growing," Light repeated grimly.

"Preposterous! She has been dormant for centuries! The last time we saw any trace of her power was when she altered our gift to mortals!" Time argued, many of the others around the table nodding in agreement. Death shook her head.

"She speaks the truth, I blessed a mortal on earth, not fearing the consequences because his situation was dire, and it worked fine, the blessing was a success and he remained healthy, I observed him for a time to see if the blessing hurt him in any way and during that time I sensed Darkness's presence," Death interrupted. What she didn't admit was that her view of the one she had blessed was obstructed and distorted.

The last thing she wanted was the council thinking he had been corrupted and making a move to kill him. The deities couldn't directly kill a mortal but they could certainly create something that could. Jaws around the table dropped and each of the deities shifted uncomfortably. Technically speaking blessing a mortal had been forbidden for a long time but they had all done the same and were not eager to draw attention to the subject of blessed mortals due to that.

"I feel it is best I come clean since Death has already, I blessed a mortal several years ago," Fate admitted reluctantly.

"I admit to the same, it was part of the reason I found out about Darkness so quickly" Light sighed. Upon hearing another confession the other deities quickly admitted the same, all except Motion. The other deities stared at her for a moment before she blushed.

"Fine! I admit it, I blessed a mortal too, I blessed Harry Potter," Motion admitted. Every single deity turned white.

"You, you blessed Harry Potter?" Life stuttered out after a moment, the fastest to recover from her shock.

"I know that he is already extremely powerful but I couldn't just do nothing! I believe him to be the one from Fate's prophecy I have since he was six. He was being abused! I had to help him!" Motion defended quickly. Light paled, thinking back to when the blessed had still lived as humans.

None of the deities were entirely sure where they came from but they had each appeared with knowledge of their domain and their huge magical cores. Eventually they had came together and formed a group of sorts with the self imposed mission to protect the earth. However they had soon found out that they were limited in what they were able to do, whenever one of them attempted to directly harm a regular human they were immobilized and unable to even use magic until they gave up on harming anyone.

So they each created a spell to give humans power, their spells all varied and some even went into others domains. Of course that had caused some fighting at first but they had gotten over it. And so the blessed were born, champions of whatever deity blessed them.

Those Life blessed could animate the dead and even create new life. Death's blessed could kill anyone who looked into their eyes and had extremely deadly spit. Fate's blessed were able to see into the future. Matter's blessed could control the elements. Motion's were able to transform into any animal they wanted at will. Time's could see everything in slow motion and remembered anything they saw perfectly. Light's could heal any wound they received by dying and coming back to life, and their tears healed all injuries. Darkness's could control shadows and force anyone near them to relive their worst memories.

However when they had created magicals all of the blessed had been affected. Life's blessed had went insane with power and started creating dark creatures, other magicals dubbed them Necromancers. Death's blessed had turned into massive snakes that could kill with a glance, the Basilisk. Fate's blessed had started seeing too much, they had seen more than just the future but also magic itself and most went insane. Motion's blessed lost the ability to transform into multiple animals making them only able to transform into one animal a wolf, these were the Werewolves.

Light's had turned into majestic birds that were similar to the deities animal forms, the phoenixes. Darkness's had went mad and their bodies degraded yet they remained alive, creating the Dementors. Matter's had simply died, the energy they used to control the elements had been too similar to magical energy and the added energy caused them to explode, literally. Time's had been changed the most though due to Darkness. When her energy touched Time's blessed they had their bodies changed to become stronger and faster to match the speed of their eyes and they required blood to survive, creating the Vampire.

Once they saw how becoming magicals had affected the blessed making a blessed had been forbidden, a decision the entire council had agreed upon. Light was terrified thought, giving him her blessing had made him powerful enough, especially since she gave him her knowledge of magic to help him as well, but a second blessing? He already had a larger magical core than them! How powerful was he! Light shivered but decided she needed to confess what she had done.

"I did too," Light, Life, Death, Fate, Matter and Time all said at the same time. If the deities in the room had been white before they were transparent after that statement.

"We, we all blessed him?" Time whispered in terror. They were ALL terrified now. A blessing was irrevocable, it wasn't something that could take back. He would be practically invincible.

"What should we do?" Matter asked, looking at Fate. In times of trouble she was the one to look towards for advice. Out of all of them she was the closest one to being actually all knowing. Fate's eyes glazed over, a sure sign that she was looking into the future. Moments later Fate snapped back to the present, struggling to keep her face impassive.

"Do nothing, he won't harm us nor will Darkness," Fate said calmly. Technically she was telling the truth. From what she saw the boy had no intentions of harming them though he wouldn't be leaving them alone either. In any case she'd just looked into millions of different futures and in all of them he got his way, he was simply too powerful to stop. In any future where they did anything to him it didn't end well, they were massacred.

"I will be going now, I must return to my domains," Fate said simply before fading away, the avatar she had created disappearing. The other deities nodded and decided to follow her advice. Fate had never before led them astray. There was a reason she was the one they turned to for advice after all. All of the deities quickly followed Fate's lead and faded away.

**Linebreak**

"Darkness, you need to visit the pocket dimension for a bit," Harry murmured quietly, the bird on his shoulder disappearing moments before he stepped off the train.

Harry sneered as he walked off the train, Daphne and Holly both pressing into his arm on either side, glaring daggers each other. Harry shrugged off the obvious animosity between the two and focused on his more immediately problem.. '_I cannot believe how annoying these children are!' _Harry thought with no small amount of anger as his ears were flooded with the sound of loud and obnoxious idiots talking, and in some cases yelling, pointless things that just wasted precious air and hurt his ears. '_Then again, I suppose I could blame that part on myself, I was the one that underwent those rituals to enhance my senses, if my hearing was not so sensitive this would not be as bad,' _Harry mused.

"First years over here," Harry heard a loud voice shouting loudly. His eyes quickly darted towards the source and saw the another of the Weasley brood looking around stupidly near the source of the voice, a large man who appeared to be a half-giant. '_This is just pointless! I tried ditching this guy on the train and he still has yet to give up? I would be willing to bet all of my magical power that Dumbledore instructed the child to befriend me, probably without telling him why,'_ Harry mused. '_I am at Hogwarts for five minutes and I am already reconsidering my decision to ruin Dumbledore politically before killing him, this is going to be a long year.' _

Harry strode towards the large man at a leisurely pace, his eyes scanning the crowd of children. '_I already found the Greengrass heiress, I just need to find the Malfoy heir and I'll have significant pull in both the grey and dark factions,' _Harry thought as he scanned the crowd, spotting who he was looking for moments later. The Malfoy heir was calmly walking towards the giant, ignoring the crowd of idiots surrounding him, flanked on either side by a massive goon. Harry changed course slightly to intercept him.

"Is that the girl-who-lived?" Harry heard some voice ask to his left as he got close enough to the large man that he was forced to wade through the crowd of kids around him. '_I cannot wait to see how shocked they all are when they find out that Holly is not the savior of the wizarding world everyone thinks she is,' _Harry thought, struggling to keep a straight face as he imagined his father's reaction in particular.

"Shh, don't be rude," He heard another voice stage whisper. '_That is quite enough out of you people' _Harry thought before sneaking into the minds of those gossiping and implanting suggestions to be quiet for the next twenty minutes. One had Occlumency shields but Harry easily snuck past them due. He would've used a spell but those were easier to trace back to him. Finally he reached Draco Malfoy.

**Linebreak**

Draco walked towards the giant buffoon whom he was already considering asking his father to get fired before he felt the air seem to charge with power. '_What on earth is causing that! I have never felt anything close to that powerful before!'_ Draco thought in shock, struggling to maintain the blank mask he had been taught to use. He looked around discreetly and noticed the most handsome boy he had even seen walking towards him, a girl on each arm. Draco recognized both the girls immediately, the-girl-who-everyone-worships, Holly Potter, and Daphne Greengrass. Draco was beyond surprised, he nearly had a heart attack. Daphne and Holly practically hated each other, if what he observed at the various balls he had attended was any indication, but they were both within arms reach of each other, pressing themselves against the boy.

Just as he processed this Draco noticed something which left him almost as shocked, the boy was the source of the enormous power he felt. His eyes quickly darted around as he tried to see if anyone else had noticed but everyone else seemed oblivious to the danger that was the monster walking towards him. For that was the only thing Draco could classify him as, a monster. '_That monster could kill every auror the ministry has and not break a sweat! Even my father would be crushed!' _Draco thought in a panic just as the person in question reached him.

**Linebreak**

Harry smirked as he noticed the Malfoy heir's eyes dart around, seemingly in a panic, seconds before he reached him. All it had taken to spook him was channeling his magic around the boy and he was instantly terrified. It seemed Daphne had noticed it as well if the slight smirk that appeared on her face for a moment was any indication.

"Hello Heir Malfoy, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm sure you know my friends, Heir Greengrass and Heir Potter," Harry said, making sure to not state his own name, ignoring the two goons standing behind Draco. Harry watched in amusement as the boy tried to discreetly take a breath to calm himself before replying.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine Mister...," The boy said, his voice barely steady. '_I am quite surprised at how easily he has been intimidated, I am quite sure he has undergone training with his father for how to act socially. Though if he has that attempt at getting my name was quite pathetic, it shows weakness when I know who he is and he does not know anything about me,' _Harry thought.

"Libertas, Harrison Libertas, I trust you enjoyed my sample?" Harry replied as he stopping channeling his magic around the Malfoy Heir. Immediately the heir flinched slightly before slipping his indifferent mask once more. The goons flanking the Malfoy, however, simply looked noticed that both Holly and Daphne had noticed as well, they were both smirking at Draco sadistically.

"Harry, the boats," Holly said as she noticed the other students had almost all already boarded the boats. '_Oh, thank you Holly!' _Harry thought happily. She had helped him out quite well, there was only one empty boat and another with two seats available. It would be quite simple to get the Malfoy to sit with them while his two goons filled the two seats remaining on one of the other boats, separating the Malfoy from his idiotic thugs.

They all walked closer and Harry turned towards the Malfoy, feigning surprise. "It appears there is only one boat left with enough room for my group, perhaps we could continue our conversation in this boat while your friends fill up the other one?" His face tightened slightly before replying.

"It would be my pleasure, Crabbe, Goyle, you can sit on this boat, I'll meet you once we get off the lake," He said, dismissing them. Harry, Holly, Daphne and the Malfoy heir all elegantly got into the boat and the large man nodded slightly.

"Right, off we go," The man said before the boats began moving once more. Harry turned towards the Malfoy.

"Your thugs are gone so let me speak bluntly, being my friend can be quite lucrative Heir Malfoy, I fully intend to shake things up and I am quite aware of your families influence in certain circles ," Harry said simply causing Holly to tighten her grip on his army slightly. '_Is she that possessive? I say I will be friends with someone else and she panics? Well at least I know she is loyal,' _Harry thought in surprise. He knew his sister had a crush on him but he had clearly been underestimating the way his sister felt about him.

"I will think on it," Draco replied. '_So that was the point of showing me his power? He was threatening me? Or was it simply a demonstration to show he was capable of getting what he wanted? I need more information! If he forces me to choose right now I could end up making a decision that ruins me! I don't even know if he is a half blood or a mudblood yet! Then again if Daphne is so blatantly flirting with him like that then he clearly has money if nothing else, probably a half-blood then,' _Draco reasoned.

"Very well, I will be willing to wait until next week for your decision," Libertas responded. He went back to talking to the two girls on his arms and Draco scowled. Draco was a Malfoy! Malfoys were never dismissed like that, never! Draco quickly calmed himself. Libertas was clearly powerful and probably rich, he may make a great ally, if he could learn his place at least.

Harry turned to Holly and spoke quietly," Good work isolating him, thank you for that Holly." Holly blushed slightly and smiled.

"It was nothing Harry," She said happily. She loved it when Harry praised her, it was proof she must've been doing something right. He was exactly like she remembered, powerful, smart, cunning and handsome, oh so handsome. Daphne glared at Holly jealously before shrugging it off and turning back to Harry. The rest of the boat ride was made in content silence and the exited the boat, parting ways with the Malfoy heir and following the giant up to Hogwarts.

'_The castle is certainly impressive, the wards, not that much,' _Harry thought as he observed the massive castle that was Hogwarts. He had barely noticed the wards, it seemed as though Dumbledore had been deliberately keeping them weak. Harry shrugged off the thought, it wouldn't matter. Within a few years Dumbledore would be gone from Hogwarts and Harry could fix the wards up on the place once he was gone. He came out of his thoughts as they finally reached the massive doors of Hogwarts and they swung open. The half-giant led them inside and up several flights of stairs before they finally reached a large waiting room where a stern looking woman was waiting for them.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," The man said. The woman nodded briskly.

"Thank you Hagrid," She said, the giant ducking out of the room as she spoke. Her eyes scanned the students and seemed to rest on Holly for a moment before continuing on. '_This professor has a soft spot for Holly? I can use that,'_ Harry mused. The professor's eyes quickly swept across the rest of the room before she spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in just a few moments you will be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts by an impartial judge. As most of you know the houses are Slytherin, the house of cunning, Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge, Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty, and Gryffindor the house of courage," She paused," All of the houses have a long and proud history and whatever house you're sorted into will be your family while you are at Hogwarts. You and your family will be rewarded for good behavior and punished for the bad so I suggest you act on your best behavior. I shall return in a few moments to begin the sorting."

With that McGonagall turned and left, leaving the kids to themselves. Harry winced slightly as he saw the redhead from before walking towards him. '_I honestly do not trust myself not to kill this kid if he comes over here and spouts a bunch of idiotic nonsense, he is really going to be pushing it,' _Harry thought, annoyed.

"Hey Holly, how's it going? Is that your brother? What was his name again, Harry?" The red head said, spitting as he talked. Holly made a face up at Harry before turning to him, releasing her hold on Harry's arm as she did so.

"Hello Ronald, yes this is my brother, why do you ask?" Holly asked innocently. Despite that, her eyes were sparking dangerously showing that she too knew exactly why the idiot was bothering to ask about Harry. Many of the children began murmuring about the reappearance of the-girl-who-lived brother.

"Hey mate how's it going, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron said, extending his hand.

"Harrison, Harrison Libertas," Harry said, reluctantly shaking the Weasley's hand. Ron jumped as they shook hands before leaping away as he finally noticed Daphne Greengrass on Harry's other arm..

"Oi mate! What are you doing hanging out with that filthy snake! And what do you mean your name is Harrison Libertas, you're Harry Potter!" He shouted couldn't believe it! Dumbledore had told him to befriend Harry and prevent him from going dark whilst he reported all of Harry's actions to Dumbledore but it looked like it was too late. Many of the children in the room began to shift uncomfortably, some of the children from dark families even hurling a few insults towards Ron.

"I can't believe you're a dark wizard! Hanging out with a family like the Greengrasses! Holly he's your brother, surely you can tell him to get the snake off his arm!" Ron yelled. Harry looked towards Daphne and saw her eyes darken slightly.

"That is quite enough Ronald, I can be friends with whoever I want to be. Additionally the Greengrasses are a grey family not a dark one. That's not even mentioning the fact you called her a snake when she has yet to even be sorted. I think you should back off, NOW," Harry said, his eyes glowing eerily as he finished. Ron opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word Harry cast a wandless silencing charm and banished him into a wall. Some students narrowed their eyes at the shocking display of power but others had no reaction, most believing he did it with a wand in his sleeve. Holly smiled happily.

"I quite agree Ronald, Harry can be friends with whoever he wants to be and you're in no position to get me to tell him anything," She said, happy at how easily Harry had put him in his place as she reattached herself to his arm.

"Filthy Bigot Right as Ron got back up McGonagall came walking back through the doors.

"Alright if you will all follow me, once we are in the great hall please line up single file, facing towards the stool," McGonagall said quickly, she turned around and began walking. The students hurriedly followed her. She led them through several long hallways before stopping outside a pair of doors almost as large as the ones that led into Hogwarts. Holly and Daphne reluctantly let go of Harry and began waiting behind and in front of him respectively. The doors swung open and the hall erupted into whispers.

"I wonder which one is the girl-who-lived?"

"I wonder if she really killed a dragon when she was six like it said she did in The Chosen One's Adventures, book 1?"

"I hope she gets sorted into Ravenclaw, I know everyone expects her to end up in Gryffindor like her parents but if she is as powerful as everyone says she must be really smart, right?"

Harry sneered and ignored the voices, doing his best to block them out completely. He looked towards the head table and glared as he met the eyes of Dumbledore.

**Linebreak**

Dumbledore sat comfortably in his chair and watched carefully as the doors to the great hall swung open and . '_My plans have gone so splendidly so far, everyone thinks Holly defeated Emma, neither James nor Lily ever even tried to visit Harry once and the Dursleys were treating him horribly when I last checked on them five years ago. Yes, Harry will be nice and easily to manipulate. Best of all I haven't had to hire a new teacher for that dreadful Defense Against the Dark Arts post since the curse lifted when Emma was temporarily defeated' _Dumbledore thought gleefully. Dumbledore's eyes scanned the line of students, looking for one with jet-black hair and a bowed head cowering in fear of everything around him.

He nearly fell out of his chair when he noticed a tall, black haired boy look up at him his killing curse colored eyes shining up at him in defiance. '_What on earth happened! He was supposed to be cowering in fear of everything! He was supposed to love me for saving him! I must know what went wrong!' _Dumbledore thought as he locked eyes with the child, sending a subtle legilimency probe at the boy's mind, only to be rebuffed. '_He's a natural Occlumens? Only to be expected after the years of abuse I suppose,' _Dumbledore mused. He quickly gather all his magical power and rammed into the boys mind in an attempt to shatter the shields. He slumped in his chair slightly as his probe was stopped, causing some of the teachers to look alarmed as they noticed.

"Nothing to worry about, I simply slipped slightly in my chair," Dumbledore lied, the other teachers nodding in understanding before turning back to the students.

**Linebreak**

Emma Riddle or as she was now known Professor Emily Blackwood watched as the doors of the great hall swung open with no small amount of anticipation, ignoring the hat as it began to sign. She'd been at Hogwarts for six years, almost seven, waiting for that very moment. The moment her master finally came to Hogwarts. She quickly scanned the crowd and found him right away, looking up at Dumbledore defiantly. She looked into his eyes and shivered slightly. '_His power, what is he? I have never felt anything anything like it in my life, before was nothing compared to now!' _She thought in awe. '_I will get him in class soon, I can speak to him then, soon master, soon I will be with you.' _

**Linebreak **

'_So that is his game huh? His plan was not that bad overall, he simply underestimated me, even without the help of Darkness or the other deities blessings I would've been able to crush Voldemort easily. I would never have died in a fight against her, still I wonder about his plans for that stone,' _Harry thought amusedly as processed the information he'd stolen from Dumbledore's mind when his own mind had been under attack. Harry reached the front of the room and waited patiently in line as McGonagall called out the first name on her list.

"Abbott, Hannah," She called out. An attractive looking girl with curly blond hair stepped forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall quickly lowered the hat onto her head, shouting out Hufflepuff as it touched down onto her head. All the students and teachers clapped politely before she stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. It continued in the same fashion, both Daphne and Draco got into Slytherin like Harry had predicted they would but after waiting for roughly fifteen minutes it was finally Harry's turn.

"Harrison Libertas," McGonagall called out in confusion, not remembering that name to have been on the any of the letters she had sent out. She wondered if it was perhaps a last minute addition, the list was magically enchanted to self update after all. Harry stepped forward and began walking towards the stool.

"I thought he was Harry Potter! He looks similar to his mother and father, he even resembles the Black family like his grandmother," Harry heard one voice whisper. McGonagall looked at him sharply as she realized he had stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter I called for Mr. Libertas, I can understand your confusion however, Harrison and Harry do sound vaguely similar, please pay more attention in the future," McGonagall said sharply. '_Figures she would recognize me, she visited James and Lily pretty often when I was little,' _Harry thought in annoyance.

"Actually Professor I am Harrison Libertas, I have been for some time now," He stated in a calm, clear voice that carried across the entire hall. McGonagall froze, her mouth dropping open in shock whilst the hall erupted into talking, no one bothering to whisper anymore. Dumbledore who, up until that moment, had been watching quietly fell back in his chair.

**Linebreak**

'_He changed his name? But that would mean… NO HE CANNOT BE EMANCIPATED! I will not allow it! How on earth did he get emancipated in the first place, the ministry would've never allowed it… Of course! The goblins! Damn them, ruining my plans! This will take months to fix, I cannot even comprehend the amount of favors I will have to call in to get this overturned!' _Dumbledore thought furiously. So many plans were ruined, completely and totally ruined! He would have to salvage what he could.

**Linebreak**

"Excuse me, Professor? The hat please," Harry said as he sat down on the stool, watching the crowd of students talking loudly with a blank mask even if he was internally laughing maniacally at all the chaos he had caused already. McGonagall seemed to snap out of her shock.

"Of course, here you are Mr. Libertas," She said as she sat the hat down on his head. Harry felt a probe on his occlumency barriers and quickly latched onto it and used it to establish a communications link directly to the hat's mind.

"My, my, never in all my years… A student that can block even me out? I've been able to effortlessly slip past occlumency barriers for years but you, you've somehow stopped me, who are you child?" The hat asked curiously.

"I am Lord Hogwarts, and as is my right I command you, place me into the house of Slytherin," Harry instructed the hat, never once speaking out loud. The hat shut down mentally for a moment before recovering as it felt itself being compelled to obey the boy, proof he was the true Lord Hogwarts. Only an heir to not only one or two or three of the founders but all four of them could command it.

"As you wish my lord, SLYTHERIN," The hat said, saying the last word out loud. Harry felt shaky hands taking the hat off his head and saw McGonagall shaking and pale, looking towards the high table. He turned his gaze towards the high table as well and saw Dumbledore doing a pretty excellent impersonation of Vernon.

'_The great manipulative bastard himself almost loses his cool about the house I am sorted into! That is priceless!' _Harry smirked mentally before noticing that all of Slytherin was clapping politely looking at him analytically. He walked towards their table, nodding slightly as he passed where Holly was standing waiting for her turn.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely to Daphne. Normally he wouldn't have asked but he had to keep up appearances in his house until later that night when he could talk to them.

"Of course," Daphne said, smiling up at him. She grabbed his arm and tugged him gently into the seat next to her earning a few confused glances from Slytherins sitting close to them, a short brunette chief among them.

"Did you see Dumbledore's face when you got sorted?" Daphne asked, almost giddily. Despite her training in hiding her emotions her glee at Dumbledore's rage wasn't something she could suppress. Harry smirked slightly.

"Yes, yes I did," Harry asked. Harry zoned out for a few moments before turning towards the hat on the stool as the last name he cared about was called to be sorted.

**Linebreak**

Holly almost cringed at the amount of whispers that broke out when her name was called. '_Come on Holly, you can do this, all you have to do is convince the hat to put you in Slytherin with Harry,' _Holly thought to herself nervously. She sat down on the stool and heard the whole school hold its breath as McGonagall set the hat on her head with a small smile.

"What an interesting child? He's your brother? You will be a very interesting student Ms. Potter, but where to put you?" She heard the hat say inside her mind. Holly drew a breath and made her case.

"Put me with Harry, I should be in Slytherin, I managed to hide how skilled I am from my parents and Dumbledore even, I never once let on a thing!" Holly urged mentally. The hat made a humming noise.

"Your devotion to your brother is admirable but I wonder if it would be the best choice for your health to do as you wish. You are certainly a Slytherin, that is true, but I think it would be better to put you in Hufflepuff, your loyalty would help you fit in there and it would allow you to interact with your brother but not as regularly, it would also put a stopper on your, other, plans," The hat argued. It really didn't think her obsession with her brother was healthy, devoted though she may be. Holly blushed and was suddenly grateful for the hat covering her face. '_It knows what I plan to do tonight if Harry and I end up in the same house, I do not know whether to be creeped out or impressed at how well he can read my mind, my occlumency skill is superb, I even manage to present a false mind to Dumbledore,' _Holly thought, reinforcing her thoughts from intrusion to the best of her abilities.

"If you put me in any house but Slytherin I'll light you on fire before killing as many students as possible," Holly retorted furiously. The hat froze, moments before it had been planning on shouting out Hufflepuff. It sensed she was serious, if it put her anywhere but Slytherin she would destroy the it and kill students, students it had been made to help and protect.

"Very well, but do not say I didn't warn you Miss. Potter, it better be SLYTHERIN," The hat said, shouting the last word out loud. Holly didn't feel anyone reaching to take the hat off her head and so did it herself, raising it up quickly. The hall was deathly quiet, no one making a sound before Harry began to clap.

**Linebreak**

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Harry smirked slightly and watched as the entire crowd went silent, and froze, Daphne included. He looked at Dumbledore and saw he looked like he was going to murder someone for a moment before he schooled his features. Holly lifted the hat off her head and Harry, noticing this, began to clap.

His clapping seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and the Slytherins all began to clap politely, the other houses erupting into whispers, something that seemed to be a common occurrence. Holly began to walk towards the Slytherin table, walking up to the seat to Harry's right and sitting down.

"Thanks for getting everyone to snap out of it," Holly said in his ear. Harry gave her a small smile.

"It was nothing," He replied simply. Harry began to talk with Daphne and Holly, ignoring the sorting until the last child was sorted and Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Every year I am required to say a few years before we eat but this year I feel I should get all of my announcements out of the way now. I am aware that to some of you there was some surprises tonight but I assure you never once has the sorting hat sorted a student incorrectly. In any case, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is, as it's name implies, forbidden and that all students are required to be in their common rooms from ten pm to five am, lastly I suggest you stay away from the third floor east corridor unless you wish to die a horrible death, now let us eat!" Dumbledore announced happily, reinforcing his image as a crazy old man.

Harry wanted to laugh. '_Surprises for some of them? Yeah right, all of the school was shocked with Holly's sorting and announcing where the stone was hidden like that is dumb, I will have to retrieve it, I could always make my own but it would cause even more problems for Dumbledore if it disappeared,' _He thought, happy with how the sorting had gone.

"Harry, what are you planning?" Holly asked quietly, making sure no one overheard her. Harry shook his head.

"Not now, we can talk later, after the feast," He replied. Harry spent the rest of the feast chatting with Holly and Daphne, eating slowly as he waited for Dumbledore to dismiss them, and at last he did, ordering the prefects to take the first years to their respective house dorms.

"Come on guys, tonight is going to be fun," Harry said to Holly and Daphne as he rose to his feet.

AN:PM me if you have any questions! So guys I wanted to let you know a few things. First of all, I am beginning to write two other stories for fanfiction, one is a story fairly similar to this one, it's a dark, overpowered Harry story but the plot will be different (though you may find me reusing some of the character's personalities) I intend to have more character development in that one than this one will have as well. The other is an Overlord fanfiction. Just like my Harry Potter stories the Overlord story will feature an OP main character (Ainz) with a harem and my own additional plot twists and changes. I believe that one of those two should have a chapter out sometime within the next week.


	6. Asserting Dominance

**AN: Guys, to be totally honest with you it is completely my fault this chapter is so stupidly late. I kept on putting it off and working on other story ideas and for that I'm sorry. Don't worry though! I still have a very clear idea of where this story is going, I just hadn't written it out before now. Anyways due to me expanding the number of stories I am writing updates will be more sporadic but they will still be there. Enjoy the chapter and be sure to review to tell me how to improve, favorite and follow. Warning though, this chapter does involve Harry quite literally torturing some people. I didn't describe it vividly of course but it is there. On a completely random sidenote, I decided to bold ANs from now on.**

**Question- Would you prefer five to ten thousand word chapters with longer intervals between them or two to five thousand word chapters with shorter intervals.**

**NOTICE!- I am looking for a beta, preferably one that is capable of helping me write lemons since I suck at them as anyone who reads this chapter will see.**

Chapter 6 Establishing Dominance

Harry followed the Slytherin prefect, Holly and Daphne on either side of him, as he was led towards the Slytherin common room in silence, inwardly smirking. '_I wonder how long it will take for the Slytherins to yell at me for my attitude,' _He thought curiously. He wanted to wait until he was provoked to hospitalize them, otherwise, it would seem like he was unstable. '_Not that I'm NOT unstable,'_ Harry thought dryly. The group Harry was following stopped and he followed suit, observing the painting the prefects had stopped at.

"Listen up and pay attention, this painting is the entrance to our common room, the password will change monthly, when it changes the new one will be posted in the common room, it should go without saying that the password is secret and it is expected to be kept that way, same with the entrance to the common room, this month's password is Ashwinder," The male prefect said, the painting swinging open as he said the password.

Harry stepped inside, Holly and Daphne following him, and raised an eyebrow. '_This dump is where Slytherins live? Sucks to be them,' _Harry thought with a sneer, already making plans to make his room into a massive estate and to banish his other roommates out of it. The painting swung closed as the final Slytherin, Holly, walked through. Harry raised an eyebrow as the prefect stepped forward.

"All right, listen up, unlike the rest of Hogwarts as Slytherins our Head of House, professor Snape expects you to follow some pretty basic rules," The prefect began, Harry immediately tuned him out in an effort to save his brain cells. '_I suppose I could allow them to stay in it, I could always make a prison section in the room after all,' _Harry mused, imagining himself locking the supposed purebloods in a small prison cell with a few mountain trolls for company, chained to keep the children mere inches from their reach.

"Slytherins have three major rules, first of all, never fight with other Slytherins outside of the common room. Many of the other houses dislike us and as such we need to present a strong front. Secondly, never bother a prefect without a very good reason and unless it is life threatening don't bother Professor Snape. The last rule is simple, we are purebloods and as such we need to act like it, use manners,' The prefect said simply. '_Purebloods my ass, there is no such thing as a family without muggle heritage if they went back far enough, magic was given to muggles originally after all,' _Harry thought with a snort.

"Something funny Potter?" The seventh-year prefect when Harry snorted, interrupting his speech. The prefect tried to conceal it but he was quite put out. He'd been terrified when the seventh year prefects had given him that speech but now, thanks to the idiotic Potter that had been missing for years, he couldn't have the same effect on these first years. It was quite disappointing. Harry ignored him, still thinking about ways to torture idiotic wizards.

"I said, is something funny Potter," The prefect growled, walking up and into Harry's face. '_Check,' _Harry thought. Holly's hand twitched towards her wand before she saw Harry's eyes dart towards her momentarily, practically ordering her to keep still. Holly looked down in disappointment, inwardly seething. '_How dare that filth address Master so rudely, he needs to burn in hell,'_ Holly thought, a slight sneer appearing on her face.

"I apologize, I tuned you out in an effort to conserve brain cells and clearly it was a wise decision. I mean I knew you were stupid but not to this level, you see a mere hour ago I established quite well that my name is Harrison Libertas, I disowned myself," Harry said in an effort to get him to cast a curse. He needed a good reason to retaliate. The prefect turned a shade of red that would've put Vernon to shame before swiftly drawing his wand and casting a nasty bone shattering curse towards Harry '_And mate,' _Harry thought gleefully, extending his hand and coating it in a layer of magic so he could catch the spell. The Slytherins that had been watching the duel looked on in awe as Harry caught the spell in his hand, closing his hand and reopening it to show he had crushed the spell. '_How I love causing such terror,' _He thought gleefully as he saw many Slytherins growing uneasy at his casual display of power.

"My turn," Harry said softly. He used his extended hand and extended invisible tendrils of magic to every single nerve on the prefect's body as he stood frozen in fear. He drilled into the nerves, using the magic tendrils to light them on fire and stab them at the same time. The prefect fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The other Slytherins backed away slowly as they watched Harry torture the prefect with an impassive expression, the two girls he had next to him smirking slightly at the sight.

"Please- I'm sorry- please make it stop!" The prefect cried out as wave after wave of agony hit him. Harry tilted his head and pretended to think about it for a moment. Before releasing the spell and crouching down beside the prefect, staring at him intently.

"Next time you attack me or even so much as think about it, I would advise you to remember this moment and remember that I am your better," He said softly. Insects like him deserved to be crushed, he wasn't even entertaining enough to play with first. He stood back up to his full height and looked around as the prefect crawled away, enjoying the Slytherins uneasy shifting.

"Alright, now that I've demonstrated how easily I could kill you all let me make things clear, annoy me, you get tortured, betray me, I kill you, follow my rules along with the rules that he was stating earlier and I ignore you. My rules are simple, treat all magical wizards and witches equally, completely forget about bloody superiority, I am a half-blood yet I could kill you all with ease. Other than that, be respectful to everyone, especially me," Harry drawled boredly. Several pureblood boys stepped forward, sneers on their faces. '_Ah, kids with a death wish, so nice to see people like them these days,' _Harry thought happily. He loved crushing bugs, these kids were worthless, not even worth toying with, just like the prefect.

"You? Kill us? Just because you got lucky with Jerkins doesn't mean we will be such pushovers," One sneered as they rushed Harry. '_Torture, play with or just maim? What to do? Oh, I know!' _Harry thought excitedly. He ducked as a spell flew at him before countering with another magical torture tendril which hit the target dead on, the boy falling to the ground in agony. The others, enraged by their friend's pain, rushed forward a slew of spells being cast from their wands. Harry simply turned intangible before using one of his favorite blessings, Darkness's. Everyone in the room began shaking other than Holly and Daphne, whom he had exempted from the effect. The boys froze in terror and Harry began the torture of each of them, holding it for a full minute before ceasing the magic.

"Now, it's time for you to learn your lesson," Harry said quietly as the boys backed away. Their eyes became panicked and they turned around to bolt but as they turned Harry flicked his wrist, exploding every bone in their body. '_I love to torture,' _Harry thought happily as the boys screamed in agony before sobbing. Many of the Slytherins paled dramatically and flinched at Harry's brutality.

"Someone will need to take them to the hospital wing, these poor boys appear to have been dueling each with powerful bone shattering curses and one seemed to explode and hit all of them!" Harry said with mock concern. Other Slytherins hurriedly did as he instructed, levitating them up and out of the common room.

Holly discreetly rubbed her thighs together at her master's display of power. '_I need him and soon, I have to show him how I feel, to please him, serve him, I have to, I cannot wait much longer,_' She thought almost desperately. Little did she know that a certain Royal Phoenix that was watching from a pocket dimension was having similar thoughts.

"Daphne, Holly, let's go," Harry said softly, snapping both Holly and Daphne out of their fantasies, the latter of which had been busy thinking of plans for her master to rule Hogwarts before the week was over and the world shortly thereafter.

Harry brushed past the crowd of people who hurriedly moved out of his way as he passed and went into the hallway marked as the boy's dorms and stopped outside the door that said 'The First Years. '_Nope, not happening, I would rather have a thirty-minute conversation with James Potter and the advantages and disadvantages of dark magic than sharing a room with the idiots I saw out there,' _Harry thought with disgust. He flicked his wrist and a small door that was linked to a pocket dimension that was both the size and quality of a prison cell appeared the sign above it reading 'The First Years'. Harry smirked slightly and Holly let out a small giggle as she saw Harry change the original sign to say God's domain. Daphne, however, remained impassive her emotional concealment training helping her.

Harry opened the door to the room and walked inside, both the girls following closely behind, and the door closed moments later. "We will speak in a moment, I need to take care of these abysmal living quarters first," Harry said with a sneer as he took in the terrible lighting, ugly decorations and dungeon theme the dorm room had. Then Harry did something neither of the girls had ever seen him do, he pulled out his wand. '_Might as well use my wand for this, controlling time, space, and matter is never fast and this is something I want to be done with quickly' _Harry reasoned. He simply pointed his wand at the room and began nonverbally casting spells. If they could be called that. At the level he was using magic it was more just controlling his magic with sheer will power and ordering it to do what he wanted with his wand being the focus and his knowledge of the magic as the how.

Before Holly and Daphne's eyes, the walls of the room all changed to white marble and expanded outwards, doorways popping up in several places as the floors turned to a greyish wood that complimented the marble well while the ceiling turned white and muggle lights appeared hanging from it. "There, much better," Harry said happily. Holly smiled widely and Daphne's jaw almost dropped at the display. '_First, he shows he can easily defeat multiple senior opponents in a fight at once and then he shows a level of charms and enchanting I have never seen in my life! It would have taken experts hours if not days to expand a room this much! And he applied some sort of permanent transfiguration to the floor, ceiling, and walls! Is Master really that powerful?' _Daphne thought with an internal squeal.

"So, you want to know what I'm planning?" Harry asked as he put away his wand and, with a flick of his wrist, vanished the old furniture and replacing it with furniture that was up to his standards. Holly smiled brightly once more as Harry sat down on a couch. Seeing Daphne's eyes dart towards her for a moment she knew they were both thinking the same thing. '_His lap is mine,' _Both darted forward quickly but before either of them could get there the very same phoenix they had seen on the train appeared on his legs. '_Did a bird just steal my rightful place on master's lap?' _Daphne thought in outrage, Holly thinking pretty similarly as they both began towards the couch.

"Holly, Daphne, meet Darkness," Harry said. Holly and Daphne looked at Harry in confusion before, to their shock, the Phoenix began to shift before a beautiful girl replaced the Phoenix.

"Your bird is a teenage girl?" Holly asked in shock and no small amount of jealousy. Daphne looked at Darkness curiously as both her and Holly reluctantly sat down on either side of Harry on the couch, giving slight glares to Darkness.

"She is not a teenage girl, in fact she was one of the first magical beings in existence, and like all of the elder magical beings, she has the ability to turn herself into a phoenix," Harry explained simply. Holly and Daphne froze in shock, though Daphne managed to keep a mostly calm face.

"How old is she?" Daphne asked as Holly asked, "How did you meet her?" At the same time.

"She took me from our _Dear _aunt and uncle helped me, the filthy muggles weren't exactly welcoming," Harry said, muttering the last part darkly. Holly's eyes flashed dangerously as Daphne flinched slightly at his words. '_How dare they hurt Master! The only time anyone should ever even touch him is if they want to pleasure him like I do!' _Holly thought furiously.

"They hurt you?" Holly whispered dangerously. '_They need to learn that Master should never be messed with, perhaps after I kill my father I will let the master's aunt and uncle visit my family manor, in the dungeons of course._ _And then Master will like me best,' _Daphne thought, shifting in her seat slightly as she envisioned her master allowing her to pleasure him as her reward.

"It doesn't matter now, they are all essentially walking corpses at this point," Harry said evasively, even if he wasn't overly bothered by it anymore he didn't enjoy talking about his time at the Dursleys. Hence his next words, used as a simple distraction, "I killed them."

"Good," Holly said darkly. Daphne frowned slightly in disappointment and Harry had to suppress a small smirk as he easily guessed her thoughts. '_Holy shit do I love my powers, first they make my sister practically obsessed with me, then they save me from abuse as the Dursley's house and now that I'm a teenager I can easily get a harem, all I need to do is slaughter a few million people and make Dumbledore suffer and my bucket list will be complete,' _Harry thought, once more reveling in the knowledge that he was pretty much unstoppable. Darkness simply continued to sit there silently, burying her face in her masters chest, she didn't get to sit in his lap very often.

"What are you planning to do now Master?" Daphne asked curiously. After all, she couldn't gain her Master's favor by advancing his plans if she didn't know what said plans were. Harry, for the first time since leaving his pocket dimension, smiled slightly.

"Ruining Dumbledore politically and mentally and then physically harming Dumbledore, I'll also be slowly taking over Britain and possibly the world along the way," Harry said, almost eagerly, another emotion he hadn't displayed in quite some time. Daphne looked at Harry in mild confusion.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to kill him, Master?" Daphne asked. Harry said nothing for a moment and so Holly went to respond but was beat to it by Darkness.

"It would be, far, far too quick to simply kill him, Master wants to ruin him utterly," Darkness said with a snarl. Harry sighed before elaborating upon seeing another confused look from Daphne, though Holly seemed to understand if her scowl was anything to go by.

"He's the one who left me with my aunt and uncle, he is even the one who convinced my mother and father to leave me there, I want to destroy his reputation and as he's panicking I then want to force him to watch helplessly as all his plans are completely and irrevocably destroyed. Then and only then will I let him die. After a long torture session of course," Harry said, his voice showing the same dark eagerness it possessed previously. Daphne flinched as she heard what Dumbledore did, raw hatred filling her heart as she thought of ways to help her Master completely ruin Dumbledore.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Daphne asked eagerly. Holly straightened, '_Now that's something I want to know' _She thought. Harry shook his head causing both of them to mope slightly in disappointment.

"No, I have things covered," Harry responded, not wanting to tell them if he wanted he could have everything done within a few days. '_I can't exactly say that I only haven't killed every wizard in the world and taken over muggles and witches completely because I feel that would be boring now can I? Well, I COULD, but I honestly don't feel like telling my servants they are basically worthless to me. Even if I only allow them to serve me out of amusement, or in Holly's case some stupid sentimental attachment I can't get rid of,' _Harry thought, thankful that they couldn't read his thoughts.

"If you girls want you can spend the night in my room-," At this both girls perked up immediately, "That door leads to a few spare bedrooms you can use," Harry said, gesturing to the door closest to where they had entered the room. Daphne and Holly quickly agreed, moping slightly at the realization that Harry hadn't meant in his bed when he said they could spend the night in his room. '_It still makes things easier for tonight,' _Holly thought with a sigh.

"I'm off to bed since you kept your trunks shrunk down in your pockets you're fine there as well so goodnight," Harry said, rising to his feet, forcing Darkness to slide off him onto the couch. '_Sometimes I wish I hadn't mauled my emotions so terribly with all those rituals, I can barely feel emotions. I know I should be looking forward to the fact that two beautiful girls are planning on pleasuring me tonight, whether I want it or not, but I can't manage anything more than mild satisfaction that they are so obsessed with me,' _Harry thought, slightly regretfully. He strode towards the door at the end of the room and opened it, walking through.

Darkness stood up as well and began walking towards the door to where Harry had made his bedroom. "Where are you going?" Darkness heard Holly ask, the hint of desperation in her voice the only clue that she knew exactly where Darkness was going and why.

"I always sleep in Master's bed, I have for years," Darkness said innocently, well, as innocently as a being that tried to kill all of humanity multiple times could act. Darkness walked into Harry's bedroom and shut the door, ignoring the glares she got from Holly along with the look of jealousy from Daphne as they went into the other door that Harry had indicated.

Harry laid in bed, already having stripped down to his boxers as he saw the door separating the hallway where his bathroom and office were located from his bedroom opened and Darkness slipped in, already completely naked. '_For a servant, she is somewhat cruel in a way,' _Harry mused. Even though he had told her explicitly that he refused to sleep with her before he started Hogwarts she always slept next to him in his bed, completely naked to boot. However, this time was different, he hadn't ordered her to refrain from jumping him when he was at Hogwarts. Hence, why he was completely unsurprised when she got under the blanket and, instead of laying down, crawled on top of him, straddling him.

**Lemon Insert- I would put a lemon here but I tried to write one and it was awful, straight up awful. I decided to wait to put any lemons in the story until I get a beta that can help me improve them. As it was the lemon was not something I would willingly post, it was far below my standards of writing. **

**Linebreak**

Dumbledore stormed into his office, chucking the book he had been pretending to read into a wall. "Damn it all! How could Harry end up sorted into Slytherin! How could Holly for that matter!" He roared furiously. He had barely managed to refrain from setting the sorting hat ablaze during the welcoming feast.

'

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Countless plans ruined! Years of progress destroyed! It took dozens of favors to prevent Harry from being found by Sirius all so I could keep him from his sister and the rest of his family. All that effort to make him cut off from the wizarding world and yet somehow he shows up with occlumency barriers and fully emancipated to boot!" Dumbledore raged as he kicked a wall. '_Alright, calm down, calm down, come on Albus, think! How can you use this to your advantage,' _He thought to himself, slowly calming down.

But what would possibly be of use from them being in Slytherin or Harry being so calm and collected? They were in the same house, Harry's seemed far too intelligent and worst of all he was a legal adult! Hell, Dumbledore couldn't even trust the boy's head of house to do what needed to be done because Harry was put in the one house that had a head of house with a massive grudge against the boy.

"That's it!" Dumbledore said as he sank into his chair, "I can use Severus to make Harry desperate for help, and then, knowing he can't trust his own Head of House, he will come to me, I will give him the chance to change houses to Gryffindor but then I will refuse to give Holly a chance to do the same, that way they are both in separate houses and Harry ends up where I wanted him to."

Dumbledore opened a door in his desk, pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey to celebrate salvaging his plan so well. Yes, everything would be just fine, his plan would still work just fine, even if Harry was emancipated.

**Linebreak**

Harry laid in bed, looking down at the two girls laying on either side of his chest and smiled slightly. '_Apparently, the rituals I performed didn't dull ALL my feelings,' _Harry thought smugly. His eyes widened fractionally as he felt a massive surge of evil energy surging through the castle before he shrugged it off.

'_It appears someone far more powerful has entered this game, not dangerous enough to be a threat but still, this should be amusing I didn't think any humans that powerful still existed, I suppose I should be glad that the power surge could only be felt by me,' _He mused. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. While he technically didn't need it, sleep was something he found extremely relaxing.

**Linebreak**

Deep in the bowels of the castle, in a chamber locked by a snake tongue password, a zombie-like corpse stirred, awoken by the ancient magic it had created long ago to awaken him when the time was right. The corpse sat up slowly and looked around the room he was in. The corpse stood up and stumbled towards the door, still getting used to being awake again. '_It appears Salazar, that for once you did not fail me, for I have awakened' _It thought in surprise, normally Salazar failed, quite epically at that. It spread it's senses through the castle, feeling a massive amount of power shielding one of the student dorms "At last! A host worth of my soul has arrived at Hogwarts! Soon I will return! Greater than ever before! People shall fear the name Morgana Le Fay once more!"

**AN: This chapter was supposed to cover a lot more plot progression but the chapter was super delayed as it was and I felt it would be better to just post the chapter even if it was slightly shorter than normal rather than wait another day to post it, plus the end spot was too good to resist. Anyway, please me sure to review and tell me what you think. If you have any concerns or questions PM me. Also just to be clear, despite Voldemort being completely loyal to Harry canon events will, at least on the surface, be fairly similar. At least up until the fifth book and I'm totally skipping the third. So it will be, Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Goblet of Fire, and one more year after it to finish the story up. I intended to make it longer but Harry is basically a god and I don't want to stretch the story length farther than it should be. But when I finish I'll just start on another Harry Potter story, though that is a long way off still.**

**Also, addressing the whole issue where many people seem to think my main characters are retardedly OP in pretty much every story I write, here is my response.**

**I like OP characters and OP doesn't exactly mean boring, look at One Punch Man. I mean that's a comedy but still the same concept, just I replace comedy with a bunch of girls wanting to fuck my main character. Hell, some stories I may even use comedy AND romance.**

**It's been done in plenty of successful movies and books. An OP character simply forces the writer to write the main character as either lazy or uncaring to prevent him from beating everything right away. With my story, he uncaring and also enjoys toying with his enemies making fights last longer.**

**Anyway, look out for many more chapters coming soon, I'm going on vacation and since the drives are horrendous I'll be writing on a laptop to kill time. On a totally random side note, check out the fanfiction author The Dark World Shiro, he has two really good gamer stories out. Honestly, they have lemons a bit too frequently but the plot is pretty good and the stories are somewhat funny.**


	7. Announcement: Story under Revision

**AN: I stopped writing this originally, mainly because i went on a vacation last summer and by the time I got back I didn't feel like writing. When I went back through the story, I wasn't thrilled with how I handled things and so, I've decided to rewrite it. It'll still be on here and most of it will be the same but I'm going to change two major points.**

**1\. Aside from the creation of magic the God's won't have a real appearance in it. At least not early on. Therefore, Harry will need to learn magic on his own as a child, making him slightly less op. I feel that by introducing gods this early on, I made Harry get too powerful too quickly. In my new timeline, he will be around professor level by the time he starts Hogwarts, perhaps more. He will equal Dumbledore at the end of his first year and surpass him quickly after that.**

**2\. The way he gets girls. I'll admit it, I was a bit over the top with how easily he got his harem. All the original girls will still be in it but I want a bit more character interaction before he gets with them. It was too easy.**

**By doing the things listed above I can improve my story drastically while still keeping the original ideas I had alive. So, while I haven't updated in a while, I swear this story isn't abandoned, I'm just making major revisions and with school and work going on, that's time consuming. Anyway, that's all for now, peace.**


End file.
